


나의 LT는 셰프를 꿈꾸는가

by sosim



Series: Ordinary Days [1]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosim/pseuds/sosim





	1. Chapter 1

섹스 하기 좋은 아침이었다.

그렇지 않은가? 이렇게 모든 것이 지금은 섹스를 하기에 적당한 아침이라는 주장을 하는 데. 먼저 시간을 보자면 지금은 오전이었다. 오전. 성욕이 가장 활발한 시간. 물론 이 주관적 주장에는 미미하고도 사소한 문제가 존재한다는 사실을 인정한다. 예를 들어 AM 11:57분이라는 시간을 오전이라고 주장한다면 해병적 관점에서 나태하다는 비난에서 자유로울 수 없다는 문제 같은 거. 하지만 시계의 큰 바늘은 아직 12라는 숫자를 정확하게 가리키지 않았다. 그것이 의미하는 바는 분명했다. 만약 오전과 오후가 지금 시간을 두고 소유권 법정공방을 벌이면 법원이 들어줄 손이 어느 쪽이겠는가? 그러니 지금은 오전이 맞았다. 물론 시간대의 정체성에 관한 정당성을 확보했다고 모든 문제가 사라지지는 않았다. 근본적인 문제가 존재했다.

그 문제는 바로 내가 지금 있는 장소가 전선이 아니라는 사실이었다. 그뿐인가? 캠프도 아닐뿐더러 본부도 아니었다. 여기는 다름아닌 네이트의 플랫이었다. 더없이 사적인 공간에서, 반론을 제기할 수 없는 사적인 시간에, 심지어 네이트와 단둘뿐인데 성욕이 왕성하지 않다? 그렇다면 그것이야말로 눈썹이 빠질 정도로 서둘ㄹ- 잠깐, 눈썹은 이 문제와 상관없지 않은가. 눈썹이든 머리카락이든 죄 없는 체모를 끌어들이지 말자. 다른 의도에서 이러는 게 아니다. 예를 들어 만에 하나 말이 씨가 될 수도 있다는 지나친 걱정이라든가, 탈모에 신경을 쓴다든가 하는 그런 의도는 없다. 단지 제3자, 아니 제3의 사물을 끌어들이는 건 정당하지 않다는 도적적 문제일 따름이다. 아무튼 상기의 조건에서 성욕이 일어나지 않는다면 그것이야말로 서둘러 병원으로 달려가야 할 심각하고도 위험한 심리적, 비뇨기과적 문제였다.

이렇듯 오전이라서 성욕이 왕성하다는 내 주장에는 설득력이 모호하다는 사소한 문제가 존재했다. 사실이었다. 하지만 그렇다고 그 주장을 반박하기엔 들고나올 수 있는 근거가 애매하다는 것 역시 사실이었다. 그러니 성욕이 활발한 오전에 섹스하고 싶다는 생각이 드는 건 당연하다는 내 주장은 유효했다.

이렇게 시간도 성욕을 부추기는데 주변 환경도 내가 금욕이라는 문명의 위선을 뒤집어쓰는 것을 불가능하게 만들었다. 주변 꼴을 봐라. 적나라한 타락의 현장인데 어떻게 점잖은 신사인 척이라도 할 수 있겠는가? 현관문에서 침실에 이르는 경로는 참으로 볼만했다. 현관문은 긁혔고, 사이드 테이블은 반으로 갈라져 주저앉았다. 열쇠를 담았던 접시는 파편이 되어 바닥에 흩어졌고, 벽에 똑바로 걸린 액자가 없었다. 그리고 침실문은 활짝 열려있었다. 한마디로 태풍이 난리를 친 자리 같았다. 흠. 태풍이라……. 적절한 비유로군. 웃음이 자유를 청원했고 나는 허락했다. 어제 현관문이 열리는 동시에 시작했던 섹스는 그야말로 태풍이었다. 열렬하고 거침없고 격정적이었다. 파병을 마치고 돌아온 해병이 보여줄 수 있는 정열적인 섹스의 명예의 전당에서도 가장 영광스러운 자리를 차지하기에 하등의 손색이 없었다. 그래서 조심스럽게 새어 나온 웃음이 그만 겸양의 미덕을 잃는데도 난 그 실수를 관대하게 포용했다. 자랑스러운 폐허를 남긴 격렬한 정사를 곱씹으면서 히죽거리지 말라는 것이야말로 잔인한 처사였으니까.

그렇게 실실 웃으며 영광의 자취를 감상하는데, 침실문 옆쪽 구석에 떨어져 유리가 박살난 액자가 눈에 들어왔다. 거울을 보지 않아도 알 수 있었다. 내 얼굴에 떠오른 웃음이 배부른 수컷의 웃음에서 정적에게 누명을 씌워 모함에 성공한 음흉한 모사꾼의 웃음으로 바뀌었다는 사실을. 그래서 얼른 표정을 지웠다.

글쎄. 물론 방심은 위험하지만, 솔직하게 말해서 내가 히죽거리는 정도가 아니라 아예 손뼉을 치고 발을 구르며 폭소를 터뜨린다고 네이트가 수상쩍은 낌새를 채게 되리라고는 생각하지 않았다. 예리한, 아니 예리한 건 바라지도 않는다, 가까스로 평균에 미치기라도 하는 눈치와 네이트의 관계는 명석한 상황판단력과 엔시노맨의 관계보다 서로 배척하는 사이였으니까. 하지만 아무리 네이트가 둔하다는 말로는 지나온, 여전한, 그리고 계속될, 내가 겪고, 겪는, 겪을 시련을 설명하기엔 부족해도 한참 부족할 정도로 눈치가 없다지만 나서서 빌미를 제공할 위험을 감수할 수는 없었다. 그러니 나는 저 액자는 어디까지나 의도하지 않은 사고로 깨졌다는 입장을 고수해야 했다.

내 변명, 아니 입장을 정리하자면 이랬다. 어제 제대로 움직이려면 발목에서 거치적거리는 바지와 속옷을 벗어야 했습니다. 그러자면 당신도 아시지 않습니까, 빌어먹을 군화부터 벗어야 한다는 사실을 말입니다. 하지만 전 그때 완전히 불이 붙어서 당신에게서 잠시라도 입술을 떼고 싶지 않았습니다. 설마 그 불이 나한테만 붙었다고 책임을 떠넘기시진 않으시리라고 믿습니다. 짐승이었던 건 당신이나 나나 피장파장이었어. 그래서 한 손으로 벽을 짚고, 다른 손으로 군화와 옷을 벗어 던졌습니다. 예? 던지는 게 좀 수상했다고요? 던질 때 좀 지나치게 힘을 실어 던졌다고요? 마치 무언가에 대비하듯, 예를 들어 아직 발생하진 않았지만 확실하게 발생할 유리파편 같은 것에 대비하듯 옷이랑 신발을 멀리 던진 것 같다고요?(……아무리 상상이지만 상상력이 지나치다는 지적에 동의한다. 네이트에겐 이런 눈치가 없다) 이런, 맙소사. 네이트. 하버드가 무섭다는 소리는 들었지만 설마 전 해병장교를 예민한 겁쟁이로 만들 정도로 무시무시한 괴물일 줄은 몰랐습니다. 논문 때문에 신경이 너무 예민해지신 거 아닙니까? 지나친 생각입니다. 전 그런 적 없습니다. 그리고 솔직히 제가 어제 침착하고 부드러울 수 있다고 생각하십니까? 씨발, 그 똥통 속에서 전 오직 어제 그 순간만을 바라고 꿈꾸고 기대하며 버텨냈단 말입니다. 그리고 저만 급했습니까? 당신도 존나 보채지 않았습니까. 허리에 난 이 할퀸 자국을 보십쇼. 이대로 복귀해서 사람이 아니라 호랑이랑 뒹굴다 왔다고 해도 애새끼들은 믿을 겁니다. 그렇게 정신이 없었는데 실수로 액자를 쳐서 떨어뜨린 게 그렇게나 이상한 일은 아니지 않습니까. 하필이면 그 떨어져 깨진 액자가 왜 평소 제가 꼴 보기 싫어하던 액자냐고요? 글쎄요. 아마 정의의 신이 살아있나 보죠.

음. 완벽하군. 반박의 여지가 없어. 이대로 밀고 나가자.

…….

존나 밟아댔는데 설마 사진이 무사하지는 않겠지? 혹시 모르니까 내가 치운다고 하고 확실하게 처리하자. 씨발, 그러게 패터슨 그 양반은 왜 소속중대도 다른 장교랑 단 둘이 사진을 찍고 지랄이야, 지랄이! 네이트 컴퓨터에서 사진 파일은 싹 지웠으니 저거만 치우면 이제 저 눈꼴신 사진이 두 번 다시 벽에 걸리지는 않겠지.

속이 후련해져서 시선을 옆으로 옮기자 밀려서 접힌 러그와 군복상의, PT셔츠, T셔츠, 그리고 드로즈와 같이 뭉쳐 나뒹구는 면바지가 보였다. 자기 파편이랑 거스러미가 꽤 튀었는데. 음. 옷에 박힌 거스러미는 아무리 깨끗하게 제거해도 복병이 섬유 사이에 잠복했다 나중에 피부를 찌르기 때문에 성가셨다. 지금이야 내가 털어준다고 해도 나중에 가시가 튀어나와 찌르면 네이트가 옷을 뒤집어서 꼼꼼하게 찾아서 뺄까? ……퍽이나. 레이가 침묵의 서원을 지키면 지켰지 네이트가 그럴 리가. 네이트 옷은 그냥 버려야겠다. 그리고 이따 사이트 테이블을 살 때 철제로 사는 거 잊지 말자. 전 해병의 체중과 현 해병의 욕망을 버티기에 다리가 길고 가느다란 나무 테이블은 약해도 터무니없이 약했다.

마지막으로 시선이 현관문에 닿았다. 나무 문에 난, 얇게 긁어 내린 다섯 줄. 아랫배가 확 조이며 뜨거워졌다.


	2. Chapter 2

*******

세 번? 아니, 두 번 정도 걷어차면 부술 수 있는 문이었다.

씨발. 존나 뒤틀린 영감 같으니. 그래, 그 성격 꼬인 양반이 그냥 넘어갈 리가 없지. 왜 넘어가겠냐? 사람 미치는 꼴을 보면서 카타르시스를 느끼는 양반인데. 그런 음흉한 영감을 종교랍시고 빠는 작자들은 스톡홀름신드롬이 분명했다. 씨발, 존나 돌아버리겠네. 부술까? 그냥 확 부숴버릴까? 몸으로 부딪치면 한번에 부술 수 있을 것 같은데.

현재 나는 색은 조금 바랬지만 눅눅하지 않고 깨끗한 카펫이 깔린 플랫의 복도에서 눈앞의 현관문을 노려보며 음험한 영감이 쭉 늘여버린 시간에 갇혀 신을 향한 적의를 불태우는 중이었다. 한마디로 멋대로 늘어난 시간의 트랩에 갇혔다는 말이었다.

미치지도 않았고 PTSD도 아니었다. 내 정신은 멀쩡했고, 시간이란 분명히 임의로 늘어난다. 엔시노맨이 좌표 읽는 소리로 들린다는 거 안다. PTSD가 아니라고 했지만 PTSD가 맞는 것 같다고 지적하고 싶다는 것도 안다. 시간은 모두에게 공평하기 때문에 절대적인 공평의 상징으로 거론된다는, 재미도 없고 감동도 없는 충고를 하고 싶어서 근질거린다는 것 역시 잘 안다. 하지만 그러기 전에 먼저 이 질문에 답해주길 바란다.

날씨가 덥다고 치자. 숨을 쉴 때마다 폐가 말라비틀어질 것처럼 존나 더운 날씨라고 치자. 섭씨 40도가 넘는 이 더위는 에어컨이 존나 세게 작동돼 감기에 걸릴까봐 옷을 껴입어야 하는 자와 고물 험비에 통조림처럼 구겨져 통풍도 되지 않는 MOPP수트를 입고 사막에서 뒹굴어야 하는 새끼에게 공평한 조건인가? 아니라면 그 이유는 무엇인가? 어쨌든 섭씨 40도라는 조건은 동일하지 않은가? 그리고 또 게임에서 최종보스는 빵빵한 아이템으로 무장한 만렙 캐릭터와 기본템으로 몸빵 밖에 할 수 없는 새삥 캐릭터에게 공평한 미션인가? 가진 자와 가지지 못한 자에게 동일한 질병은 공평한 시련인가? 공평은 개뿔이. 결국 뭐든 상대적이었다.

시간도 마찬가지였다. 물리적 시간이 동일하게 흐른다고 심리적 시간도 모두에게 똑같이 흐르지는 않는다. 더구나 이 분야는 신이라는 작자가 지닌, 감히 인간의 척도로 가늠할 수 없는 음흉함이 빛을 발하는 분야였다. 오늘은 어떤 새끼를 괴롭힐까 세상을 살피는 신의 눈에 뭔가 아쉽고 간절한 새끼가 들어오면 신은 그 새끼가 속한 시공간만 쏙 들어내 시간축을 쭉 잡아 늘이고, 느릿느릿 흐르는 시간 속에서 그 새끼가 안절부절못하는 꼴을 보면서 좋아했다. 다시 한번 말하지만 종교에서 안정을 느낀다는 새끼들은 피학성애자가 분명했다. 그렇게 심술궂은데다 전지전능하기까지 한 그 양반이 파병에서 막 돌아와 연인을 찾아온 해병을 놓칠 리가 없지.

그래서 시간이 느려도 너무 느리게 흘렀다. 문이 더뎌도 너무 더디게 열렸다. 꿀단지에 빠져 허우적거리며 천천히 가라앉는 개미가 된 기분이었다. 점점 더 초조해지고 속이 부글부글 끓었다. 당장에라도 이 빌어먹을 문을 부수고 싶었다. 하지만 그러지 않았다. 왜냐하면 문 너머의 사람 역시 나와 똑같은 시간의 함정에 빠져 성질을 부리기 때문이었다.

도어체인의 고리가 홈에서 빠져 나오지 못하고 걸리는지 쇠끼리 부딪치는 소리가 몇 번 나고, 발로 문을 걷어차는 소리와 함께 문이 흔들리더니 아예 체인을 잡아당기는 소리와 함께 욕이 들렸다. 그 소리를 들으니 나도 모르게 웃음이 나왔다. 욕을 하는지, UN에서 연설을 하는지 헷갈리는 그 명료한 발음으로 욕을 하며 성질을 부리는데, 네이트가 그러는 이유를 모를 수가 없었다. 네이트 역시 나 못지 않게 마음이 급하구나. 나를 그리워했구나. 그 사실을 이렇게 확인하자 짜증이 사라지고 애틋함과 사랑스러움이 밀려들었다.

…...욕하는 소리를 들으며 좋아하다니. 결과만 떼놓고 보자면 변명의 여지가 없는 변태로군. 그러고 보니 엘비스 프레슬리가 했던 양심고백이 떠올랐다. 현자그룹의 지식 독점에 반발해 바보들이나 사랑에 빠진다는 내부정보를 폭로했었지. 그런데 내가 보기에 그 정보는 아무래도 똑똑한 양반들의 자조 섞인 자아성찰 아니면, 포도넝쿨에 닿지 못하는 여우가 주장하는 신 포도 모함 같았다. 가끔 뇌가 한여름 아스팔트에 쏟아진 아이스크림처럼 녹아버린 게 아닌가 걱정될 때가 있기는 하지만, 내 인생에서 네이트가 없던 때와 비교할 수 없을 정도로 지금 만족스럽고 행복하니까.

달팽이가 육상 단거리 신기록보유자로 느껴질 정도로 굼뜨게 흐르던 시간이 마침내 지나가고 빌어먹을 현관문이 드디어 열렸다. 그리고 네이트의 얼굴을 본 순간, 난 아무 말도 할 수 없었다. 멋지게, 적어도 여유 있게 웃으면서 인사를 하고 싶었는데, 난 어떤 말도 꺼내지 못했다. 거울을 볼 때마다 내 눈에서 보았던 허기를 네이트의 눈에서 본 순간, 머릿속에 하얗게 변해버렸다. 가슴이 잠수기록 갱신에 도전할 때처럼 꾹 눌리는 것 같았다. 나도 모르게 뻗은 손끝에 얼굴이 닿았다. 체온이 스며들자, 마음속에 가두고, 가두고, 또 가두었던 감정들이 터졌다.

춥고 외로웠던 밤에 절박하게 매달렸던 기억과 상상은 결국 바닷물에 지나지 않았다. 갈증만 부추겼을 뿐이었다. 등 뒤로 현관문이 닫히고 둘만의 공간에서 다시 한번 따뜻한 몸에 닿자 머릿속이, 눈이, 입술이, 이가, 혀가, 모든 것이 뜨거워졌다. 기억하는 모든 감각을 다시 삼키려 온몸이 조바심을 냈다. 끌어당겨 품에 가두고, 손가락에 닿는 머리카락을 헤집고, 입술이 맞닿고, 누가 먼저랄 것도 없어 서로에게 달려든 우리는 굶주린 늑대였고, 동시에 갓 태어난 새끼 양이었다. 물고, 핥고, 빨고, 움켜쥐고, 쓰다듬고, 더 만지고 더 닿으려 안달했다. 절박한 욕망에 몰리는 건 나도, 네이트도 마찬가지였다. 그래서 난 내 가랑이에서 네이트 얼굴을 떼내는데 꽤 애를 먹어야 했다.

...존나 애를 먹어야 했다. 끝내주게 애를 먹어야 했다. 그래서 결국 힘으로 떼야 했다.

숨을 좀 고른 다음 네이트를 내려보는데 씨발, 존나 불만이라는 표정으로 입술까지 삐죽거리고 있었다. 입술은 젖어서 부풀고, 머리카락은 잔뜩 헝클어져서 달아오른 얼굴로 표정까지 저러니- 내 안에서 짐승이 뛰쳐나갈 것 같았다. 다른 생각을 하자.

"씨발, 좀 밀면 떼십쇼. 좆에 환장하셨습니까?"

혹시 이런 비아냥에 네이트가 상처를 입을까봐 걱정이 된다면, 축하한다. 당신은 공식적으로 인정받을 수 있는, 네이트 얼굴에 속은 피해자이다. 그리고 안심하길 바란다. 피해자는 당신 혼자가 아니니까. 내가 아는 피해자만 해도 중대 단위가 넘는다. 겨우 이 정도에 상처? 상처는 무슨, 이 정도로는 정신의 방패에 내려앉는 손톱만한 솜 뭉치 정도의 충격도 주지 못한다. 그 증거로 봐라.

"너는 꼭 아니라는 것처럼 말하네."

네이트는 콧방귀를 뀌더니 좆을 쥔 손을 느리게 돌리며 몇 번 훑고 젖은 손가락으로 고환 밑을 부드럽게 문질렀다. 난 입술을 깨물었다. 아니지 않지. 절대로 아니지 않을 수가 없지. 하지만 난 대꾸할 말이 없어서 말을 못하는 게 아니라 오랜만의 쾌락에 정신을 차리지 못해 말을 하지 못하는 척 입술을 깨물며 끙끙거렸다. 그러자 네이트는 낄낄거리더니 날 똑바로 올려보며 '이런데도 네가 과연 날 떼어낼 수 있을까?'하는 표정으로 입을 크게 벌렸다. 그러더니 씨발, 혀를 내밀어 고환 위를 부드럽게 핥았다. 목 안쪽에서 앓는 소리가 끓어올랐다. 씨발, 씨발! 그렇지 않아도 전선에서 배설 차원으로 직접 쥐어짜던 때와는 비교도 할 수 없는 쾌감에 눈앞에서 별이 번쩍번쩍 튀는 것 같은데, 그대로 드러누워 '제발 마음껏 드셔주십쇼'라고 애원하고 싶어지는 약점을 공략당하자 하마터면 그대로 둥그런 머리를 쥐고 끌어당겨 제발 빨아달라고 애원할 뻔했다.

이래서 약점을 죄 꿰고 있는 애인이 무섭나 보다. 첫 번째 라운드는 아무래도 머리를 쥔 손에 힘을 조심해야 하는 입보다는 욕심껏 으스러져라 껴안고 뜨거운 안을 마음껏 쳐올리고 싶다는 욕망이 조금만 덜했어도 난 네이트를 떼내지 못했을 것이다.

이번엔 저항하지 않고 순순히 물러났지만 날 올려보는 네이트 얼굴에 미묘한 표정이 스쳤는데-

……

사람이 다른 사람을 완전히 이해한다는 건 불가능했다. 특히 네이트처럼 똘끼 넘치- 아니, 나와는 사고체계가 다른 사람을 이해한다는 건 오만이자 착각이겠지. 하지만 지금 이 순간만큼은 난 자신 있게 말할 수 있었다. 네이트가 무슨 생각을 하는지 알 수 있다고. 빤히 보인다고. 비록 얼굴에 떠올랐던 표정은 순식간에 사라졌지만 그걸 놓치면 내가 해병수색대가 아니었고, 그 동안의 굴욕적인 경험에서 어떤 교훈도 얻지 못한 등신이라는 소리였다. 내가 지금까지 당한 게 얼마인데, 모를 수가 없지. 지금 이 새ㄲ- 아니, 이 사람이 무슨 생각을 하는지 아는가? 내 오금을 쳐 무릎이 꺾인 사이 날 올라타고 원껏 빨 작정이었다. 내가 이렇게 산다. 기본인권과 의견존중도 챙기지 못하고, 내 처지가 이렇다.

그렇다고 해서 이렇게 사는 게 억울하고 불행해서 바꾸고 싶으냐고 묻는다면, 설마 그럴 리가. 사실 네이트가 눈치는 더럽게 없는 주제에 또 의외로 기민해서 내가 정말로 싫은 걸 한 적은 없었다. 지금만해도 그랬다. 네이트가 날 올라타 내 좆을 빤다는 소리는 내게 등을 보인 채 가슴에 앉아 몸을 숙인다는 소리였고, 그것은 즉 식스티나인 포즈라는 소리였다. 어떻게 좋지 않을 수가 있겠는가?

그리고 이렇게 네이트가 욕정이 노골적으로 번들거리는 눈으로, 나를 당연한 먹잇감이라는 듯 볼 때마다 꼭 사자 앞에 선 토끼가 된 기분이 드는데, 그 기분이… 솔직하게 말해서 좋았다. 등이 오싹거릴 정도로 존나 좋았다. 제길, 내가 종교를 가지 사람들을 비웃다니, 지나가던 개가 웃겠군. 누가 누구더러 마조히스트라고 한 건지. 쯧쯧.

아차, 한눈팔 때가 아니지. 공격이 들어오기 직전 얼른 한 걸음 물러서자, 혀를 차며 아쉬워했다. 내가 이렇게 산- 아차, 이 신세한탄은 내 손으로 무력화시켰지. 네이트가 다시 거리를 좁히는데, 얼른 수를 내야 했다. 내가 이 인간 고집을 아는데. 작정하면 꼭 해야 하는 인간이라 난 현재 이 될 심각한 위기에 처했다.

"제 매력이 여전해서 정말 기쁘지만 말입니다."

팔을 잡고 일으켜 문쪽으로 밀어붙여 끌어안고 목덜미를 깨물며 올라가다 모양 좋은 귓바퀴를 느리게 핥자 나른한 신음을 뱉었다. 네이트만 내 약점을 아는 게 아니었다. 귓불에 가볍게 이를 세우고 티셔츠 속으로 손을 넣어 매끈하게 근육이 잡힌 등을 어루만졌다.

"저도 급하단 말입니다. 전선에서 뒹굴다 왔는데 어드밴티지 없습니까?"

등을 쓰다듬던 손을 내려 한 손은 엉덩이를 움켜쥐고 다른 손은 엉덩이 골을 타고 내려가 중지로 항문 위를 지그시 누르면서, 뜨겁고 단단한 성기 위로 잔뜩 발기한 성기를 문지르자 네이트가 내 어깨에 이마를 비비며 신음을 흘렸다. 그리고 허리를 은근하게 움직이며 날 올려보았다. 잔뜩 열이 오른 눈을 보며 급하게 네이트의 바지와 속옷을 한꺼번에 내리려는데-

"토끼 귀."

"네?"

"이따 내가 박을 때 너한테 토끼 귀 달 거야."

…….

그래. 어쩐지 순조롭게 풀린다고 했다. 얌전히 굴 리가 없지. 토끼 귀라니. 토끼 귀를 달라니! 이 키에! 이 덩치에! 토끼 귀라니! 그건 정말 아니었다. 하지만 네이트의 눈은 도전적으로 빛나…는 정도가 아니라 이미 승리를 확신하고 있었다. 장난기로 반짝이는 그 눈을 보며 나는 내 선택지를 떠올렸다.

1\. 무시하고 힘으로 누른다.

힘으로 하면 체격이랑 근력 차이가 있으니 결과적으로 싸움 자체는 내가 이기겠지만 몸싸움이 끝나면 박을 기운이 남아있을지 의심스러웠다. 그리고 그 이전에 네이트를 강간한다? 차라리 선인장에 박았으면 박았지 그런 짓을 내가 할 수 있을리가.

2\. 토끼 귀를 거절하다 더 악화된 조건을 뒤집어쓴다.

치어리더 코스튬이라거나, 마린걸 코스튬이라거나, 드랙퀸 코스튬이라거나, 기타 등등 기타 등등.

3\. 네이트를 설득한다.

이 인간이 일단 뱉은 말을 다시 주워서 고집을 꺾게 만들라고? 차라리 캡틴 아메리카를 냉철한 장교로 만드는 편이 훨씬 실현가능성이 높았다.

그리고 사실 이런 선택지는 가정일 뿐이지 실제로 내가 선택할 수 있는 건 단 두 가지뿐이었다.

1\. 떡을 치고 싶은가? 그러면 토끼 귀를 달아라.

2\. 토끼 귀를 달기 싫은가? 그럼 떡을 포기해라.

언제까지 자기기만을 할 것인가? 진실을 말하자면 내게 선택의 여지는 없었다. 어떻게 떡을 친다와 치지 않는다를 동등한 조건의 선택지로 놓을 수 있겠는가? 결국 내 운명은 하나였다. . 씨발.

침통함에 젖어 고개를 끄덕이자 히죽 웃은 네이트가 그제야 몸을 돌려 손으로 문을 짚고 허리를 약간 숙였다. 내가 이렇게 산다. 가끔은 내가 행복한지 비참한지 헷갈리지만, 발갛게 상기된 얼굴로 돌아보며 재촉하는 저 얼굴을 보니 아무래도 행복한 게 맞는 것 같다.

바지와 속옷을 내리고 엄지로 굳게 다물린 주름을 문지르자 네이트가 고개를 젖히며 기대감에 젖은 신음을 뱉었다. 루브를 잔뜩 바른-무릇 해병이란 무에서 유를 창조하고, 불가능을 가능하게 만들며, 현장조달과 임기응변으로 상황을 헤쳐나가는 존재였다. 하지만 그렇다고 문명의 열매를 거부한다면 그건 멍청한 짓이지. 그래서 난 공항에 도착하자마자 드럭스토어를 습격해 루브와 콘돔을 확보했다-중지를 막 밀어 넣는데 그 순간, 문 너머 통로에서 인기척이 났다. 이대로 하자니 네이트의 사회적 체면이 위험했고 그렇다고 침실로 가자니 도저히 불가능한 상황이었다. 그래서 손으로 네이트의 입을 막았다. 

의아해서 돌아보는 네이트에게 턱으로 복도 쪽을 가리키자 잠깐 귀를 기울이는가 싶더니 입술이 슬쩍 위로 올라가는 게 손바닥으로 느껴졌다. 고개를 젓길래 손을 떼주자 네이트는 히죽거렸다.

“메를린은 나한테 불평할 처지가 못 돼. 남자친구가 파병 중이라고 하니까 일주일에 서너 번은 애인이랑 뜨거운 열정을 과시하며 약올리더군.”

티셔츠를 벗어서 던진 네이트는 발목에 걸린 바지와 속옷에서 발을 빼고 다리를 더 벌렸다.

“당하고 그냥 넘어갈 순 없지. 협력해.”

저 심술궂은 웃음이라니. 불쌍한 메를린. 어쩌다 이런 또라이 성질을 건드려서. Thanks, ma’am. 복 받으십쇼. 하시는 일 두루두루 만사형통하시길 바랍니다. 나도 PT셔츠와 군복 상의를 벗고 탄탄하게 근육이 잡힌 등줄기에 입을 맞추며 내려가며 무릎을 꿇었다.

 

*******

평소에도 우리의 섹스 스타일은 주로 사바나의 맹수 같- 음, 품위 있다거나 교양이 느껴진다거나 점잖다고는 인사치레라도 할 수 없었지만 어제의 섹스는 그야말로 짐승 두 마리였다. 현관문에 난 자국을 보자 네이트가 비명에 가까운 소리를 지르며 문을 긁어 내리던 순간이 떠올랐다. 그리고 첫 번째 사정도.

정말이지 섹스하기 좋은 아침이었다.


	3. Chapter 3

볼테르가 이런 말을 했었다. 고통이 없으면 쾌락도 없다. 아니, 볼테르가 했던 말이 아니었던가? 단지 저서에 속담을 인용했을 뿐인데 유명하기 때문에 볼테르가 한 말이라고 잘못 알려졌다는 소리도 들은 것 같다. 이래서 유명세란. 아무튼 최초 발언자가 누구이든, 이 말은 맞는 말이었다. 존나 맞는 말이었다. 그런데 이 말에 덧붙일 말이 있었다. 고통과 쾌락은 일방통행 관계가 아니었다. 교통에 비유하자면 편도가 아니라 왕복이었다. 더 정확하게 말하자면 회전이었다. 그 둘은 출발점과 도착점이 서로 꼬리를 무는 관계였다. 펜로즈의 계단처럼. 아니 이 경우엔 자기 꼬리를 자기 주둥이로 문 모자란 뱀이 더 어울리겠구나. 그 둘의 관계는 마치 우로보로스 같았다. 

어제 현관문에 들어선 순간부터 의식이 끊어질 때까지, 붉게 물든 황혼에서 푸르스름하게 밝아오는 새벽까지, 우리는 발정기의 맹수처럼 섹스했다. 어제의 섹스는 더없이 격렬했고, 두말할 나위 없이 만족스러웠지만 그 쾌락의 대가로 나는 현재 온몸을 내달리는 근육통에 시달리고 있었다. 온몸이 찌뿌듯했는데, 특히 네이트의 다리를 들어올리고 걸쳤던 팔과 허리가 욱신거렸다. 그리고 혹사했던 허리는-. 이 말을 먼저 해야할 것 같다. 나는 자랑스러운 해병의 명예를 걸고 분명하게 말할 수 있었다. 만약 호의로 가득 찬 누군가가 내게 스파를 제안한다면 그 빌어먹을 스파가 세상에서 가장 히피 게이 같은 목욕가운을 강제로 걸쳐야 하는 저주받을 곳이라 해도 기꺼이, 냉큼 따라갈 수 있다고. 그리고 내가 이런데 내내 몸이 반으로 접혀 인정사정없이 흔들렸던 네이트는 자신의 진정성과 적극성을 증명하려고, 그 망할 목욕가운에 꽃과 나비를 수 놓을 수도 있다고 바늘에 실을 꿰어 보일지도 몰랐다(그랬다. 네이트의 허리가 내내 접혔다는 소리는 내가 어제 토끼 귀를 달지 않았다는 소리였고, 깔리지도 않았다는 소리였다. 그리고 그 말은 오늘은 반드시 토끼 귀를 달아야 한다는 소리이기도 했다. 어제야 전선에서 돌아왔다는 어드밴티지를 넉넉하게 쳐줘서 넘어갔지, 저 인간이 자신이 꺼낸 말, 특히 섹스의 유흥에 관한 요구를 그냥 넘어갈 리가 없었으니까. 그리고 가장 소름 끼치는 부분이 뭔지 아는가? 그것이 싫지 않다는 점이었다. 조금도. 전혀. 씨발, 나새끼. 도대체 돌이킬 수 없는 다리를 몇 개나 건넌 거냐?).

아무튼 난 지금 현재, 전근대적이고 야만적이기까지 한 남성성을 확보하기 위해 문명인으로서의 양식과 체면도 부끄러움도 없이 내던지는 해병으로서의 정체성을 냉큼 포기하고, 가장 연약하고 형편없는 남성성도 박탈당할 것 같은 스파가 기꺼울 정도로 온몸이 당기면서 아팠고, 허리는 척추에 콘크리트를 부어 굳힌 것처럼 끔찍했다. 그런데 여기에 놀라운 사실이 있었다. 이 통증이 불쾌한 것만은 아니었다. 아니, 솔직하게 고백하자면 개운하고 기분 좋았다. 마치 험비 밑에 달라붙어 딱딱하게 굳은 기름 때를 싹 긁어내고 강력 세정제를 퍼부어 녹인 다음 박박 닦아낸 것처럼 시원- 잠깐, 나는 왜 환상적인 섹스의 여운을 말하는데 찌든 기름 때를 끌고 오는 거지? 직관적으로 느낌을 전달할 수 있다지만 분위기가 영 아니잖아. ...나 혹시 네이트를 빈정거릴 처지가 못 되는 똑같은 무드 브레이커였나? 아니면 같이 있다 보니 영혼이 시간과 공간의 블랙홀에 빨려 들어갈 것 같은 네이트의 감수성이 옮았나? 지저스 크라이스트.

빨리 결론 불고 지나가자. 괜히 수습을 한답시고 살을 붙이면서 변명하다가는 본전을 찾기는커녕, 밑천까지 다 털리기 십상이니까. 그러니까 내가 하고 싶은 말은 몸은 쑤시고 아팠지만 그게 그냥 아프고 끝나는 게 아니라 저릿저릿한 통증이 뱃속에 새로운 불씨를 만들고 꿈틀거리게 만들며 욕망을 자극한다는 말이었다. 쾌락이 남긴 통증은 쾌락을 떠올리며 욕망을 만들고, 그 욕망에 굴복해 새로운 쾌락에 몸을 던지면 다시 통증을 낳고 그 통증은 또 갈망을 낳겠지. 죽을 지경까지 체력이 방전되지 않으면 계속 반복될 것이다. 음. 네이트의 논문이 끝나는 시기에 맞춰 휴가를 받아 무인도로 납치, 아니 데리고 갈 생각인데 열흘로는 부족할 것 같다. 날짜를 더 빼야겠다. 

근육을 당기는 통증이 새 허기를 만들었다. 네이트를 끌어안고 싶었다. 온몸에 키스하고 싶었다. 녹일 것처럼 뜨거운 안을 다시 파고들고 싶었다. 어제 이대로 죽을지도 모른다는 위기를 느낄 정도로 섹스했지만, 충분하지 않았다. 여전히 부족했다. 내가 네이트에게 질리도록 만족해 더는 원하지 않는 때가 과연 순간조차 오기나 할지 의문이었다. 닿고 싶었다. 만지고 싶었다. 

"거의 다 됐어. 조금만 기다려."

절절 끓어 오르는 내 속을 아는지 모르는지 네이트가 돌아보며 웃었다. 부드러운 아침햇살에 감싸여 웃는 그 모습이 청량음료 광고촬영 스튜디오에서 조명판을 받는 모델보다 더 상큼했다. 씨발, 어떤 새끼 애인인지 존나 예쁘네. 세상의 복이란 복은 다 처먹은 기분이 들었다. 만약 어떤 정신 나간 새끼가 세상 전부와 네이트를 바꾸자고 불공정거래 사기를 치면 난 그 새끼에게 내가 그렇게 머저리로 보이냐고 정색한 다음 도망가는 녀석을 추격할 것이다, 찾아낼 것이다, 그리고 죽일 것이다. 나는 뿌듯함과 흐뭇함과 행복함을 만끽하며 네이트의 뒷모습을 감상했다. 그리고 심장이 조여 터질 것 같은 이 근사한 느낌 역시 만끽했다. 왜 심장이 터질 것 같냐면 네이트 꼴이 저 꼴이기 때문이었다.

네이트는 지금 드로즈 위에 후드티를 입고 있었다. 네이트 후드티도 아니고, 그렇다고 다른 새끼 후드티도 아니고, 바로 내 후드티를. 그것도 내가 두고 간 후드티도 아니고, 내 더플백에 있던 후드티였다. 자기 옷도 아니고, 내가 두고 간 옷도 아니고, 왜 굳이 네이트가 더플백에서 저 후드티를 꺼내 입었을까, 그걸 생각하니, 씨발, 세상에 존재하는 모든 거위털베개란 베개가 모두 내 심장에 모여들어 한꺼번에 터지는 기분이었-, …나새끼, 하다못해 나비로 비유할 순 없던 거냐? 감수성이 왜 자꾸 실용적으로 변하는 거냐? 이러지 좀 말자. 

아무튼 네이트가 어디 가서 작다는 소리는 듣지 않을 사람인데, 아무래도 내 옷이다 보니 치수가 컸다. 그러니까 지금, 전역해서 민간인 꼴을 한 네이트가 내 옷을 입고 있었다. 이 비주얼 충격이 이해가지 않는다면 다시 설명하겠다. 전역한 네이트는 머리가 자랐다. 즉, 자고 일어나면 머리카락이 헝클어져 까치집이 진다는 소리였다. 그리고 그 꼴로 달랑 드로즈에 내가 입던, 그러니까 내 체취가 밴 헐렁한 후드티를 입고 있다는 소리였다. 아침부터 내 눈을 뒤집히게 만들어서 떡을 치려고 작정하지 않았다면 도저히 입을 수 없는 구성이었다. 의식적으로 작정하지 않았다고 해도 무의식적으로 기대한 것이 분명했다. 확신할 수 있었다. 

그리고 네이트가 저 꼴로 하는 짓을 좀 봐라. 이미 차림새 만으로도 의자에 붙인 엉덩이가 들썩거릴 정도로 자극적인데 지금 네이트가 하는 짓은 하루의 시작을 경건하고 정결하게 여는데 필요한 마음가짐의 근엄함을 흐트러뜨리고 있었다. 올렸던 소매가 흘러내리자 다시 밀어 올리고, 팔을 움직이자 다시 소매가 흘러내리고, 다시 밀어 올리고, 다시 흘러내리고, 그 짓을 몇 번 하더니 인상을 팍 쓰고는 소매를 척척 접어서 팔꿈치 위로 올리고 팔을 털어내듯 몇 번 접었다 펴더니 콧방귀를 뀌고 팔을 크게 돌렸다. 그리고 하던 일을 다시 했다. 저 인간, 소매와 진심으로 싸웠다. 나다니엘 C 픽. 전 해병수색대 소대장이 후드티 소매와 싸웠다. 그리고 이겼다고 저런다. 

예전 브라이언이 헛수작부리는 미쉬에게 웃는 얼굴로 죽일 수 있다고 협박한 적이 있었다. 그렇게 센 척을 하지만 그 새끼가 애들에게 하는 짓을 보면 그 새끼는 결국 독한 새끼는 못 된다. 그런데 네이트 저 인간은 상대가 누구든 반드시 필요하다면 웃으면서 죽이고, 웃으면서 파묻고, 웃으면서 증거인멸하고, 웃으면서 알리바이 만들고, 웃으면서 시치미를 뗄 인간이었다. PTSD가 올 수도 있고, 오지 않을 수도 있지만 결국 멘탈을 추스를 인간이었다. 그런데 그런 인간이 옷 소매와 싸우는 꼴을 보자니- 씨발, 내가 이 소리를 소대원 새끼들에게 하면 날 미쳤다고 갈구거나, 소대원을 살리려고 총알이 빗발치는 죽음의 길을 뛰어다닌 우리 소대장님을 거짓말로 모함하지 말라고 날 구덩이에 파묻을 게 분명했다. 의외의 진실을 아는 소수자의 운명이 이렇게 가혹했다. 뭐, 물론 저 진실을 누군가에게 폭로할 생각은 없었다. 내가 왜? 나 혼자 아껴 먹어야지. 이렇게 세상에서 가장 무시무시한 인간 열 손가락 안에 꼽힐 것 같은 인간이 저렇게 귀여운 짓을 하는데 내 심장이 어떻게 터질 것 같다는 위기를 겪지 않을 수 있겠나? 씨발, 귀엽다, 예쁘다, 사랑스럽다, 끌어당겨 식탁에 엎고 싶었다. 

차림새와 하는 짓만으로도 가만히 앉아있는 게 고문처럼 느껴지는데, 씨발, 목덜미와 허벅지에 울긋불긋한 울혈은 왜 저렇게 눈에 띄는지 모르겠다. 키스마크와 잇자국과 손자국을 보니 어젯밤의 열기가 생생하게 되살아났다. 목에 이를 세우자 재촉하듯 안달하는 신음이 다시 들리는 것 같았다. 빨아들이면 혀에 맞닿던, 엷은 땀이 배인 살과 아래로 내려갈수록 진하게 밀려들던 체취, 음모가 코에 닿을 정도로 깊이 삼켰을 때 활짝 벌어지던 허벅지와 바싹 긴장하던 아랫배, 그리고 혀끝에서 움찔거리던 분홍색 주름. 씨발, 아랫배에서 뭉근하게 끓던 열기가 온몸으로 번지면서 눈이 뜨거워졌다. 해방을 주장하며 강렬하게 시위하는 단단한 열기를 계속 브리프 안에 가둔다는 건 이제 인권 문제라는 생각이 들었다. 당장 네이트를 끌어당겨 식탁에 엎고 떡을 쳐야 한다는 사명감까지 들었다. 

하루의 시작을 식탁에서 치는 떡으로 시작하는데 문제는 없었다. 방해물도 없었다. 예의범절에 까다로운 사람이라면 어떻게 음식을 먹는 식탁에서 불건전한 짓을 하느냐고 눈살을 찌푸리겠지만 다행히 네이트는 그런 부류의 인간이 아니었다. 아, 오해는 하지 말기 바란다. 그렇다고 네이트가 예의범절에 엉망이라는 소리는 아니니까. 네이트는 특히 식사 예절이 훌륭했다. 모래먼지가 흩날리는 전선에서 MRE를 먹을 때도 사막을 들어내고 왕궁만찬회를 넣어도 위화감이 없을 정도였다. 내 눈에 씐 콩깍지가 강철 콩깍지라서 하는 소리가 아니었다. 그래도 공정성이 의심된다면 증인을 적어도 22명은 댈 수 있었다. 이렇게 네이트는 내가 아는 사람 중에서 식사 예절이 가장 뛰어난 사람이었지만, 동시에 욕구에 솔직하고 화끈한 사람이기도 했다. 공공장소는 물론이고 얇은 베니어판 너머로 사람이 드나드는 아슬아슬한 사적인 공간에서의 스릴도 마다하지 않는 사람인데, 식사준비를 하다 말고 식탁에서 치는 떡과 밤에 불을 다 끄고 침대를 뒹굴면서 치는 떡의 차이는 뭐냐고 물어봐라, 아마 반나절은 고민할 게 분명했다. 내가 라비올리 캔을 걸 수 있다. 

물론 식탁의 내구성이 걱정될 수도 있다. 어제 사이트 테이블을 부숴 먹은 건 사실이었으니까. 하지만 이번 식탁은 저번보다 훨씬 튼튼한 원목이었다. 세 번을 부숴 먹고 아예 가구 공방에 통짜 원목으로 주문했다. 그러니 이제 식탁에서 하다가 부서질 걱정은 없었다. …아마도. 이번에도 부서지면 아예 대리석으로 바꿔야할 텐데 네이트 허리의 안녕을 위해 될 수 있으면 목재에서 타협하고 싶었다. 물론 내 허리의 안위를 위해서도. 

어제 체력의 한계까지 섹스했다지만 잠깐 눈을 붙인 덕분에 기운도 회복됐고, 성욕도 불끈불끈했다. 네이트는 섹시했고, 적극적이었고, 나 못지 않게 부족할 게 분명했다. 원래 아침은 섹스하기 좋은 시간이었는데, 지금은 우주의 커다란 힘이 모든 조건을 섹스하기 좋은 아침으로 만들며 나를 응원하고 재촉했다. 하지만 나는 그 커다란 우주의 계시를 따르지 못했다. 왜냐하면-

“기다렸지? 많이 먹어.”

보지 않고도 알 수 있다는 말은 자만이었다. 하지만 어떤 경우는, 예를 들어 충분히 비참한 꼴을 당한 후, 아니, 충분한 경험을 거친 후 나온 판단이라면 그 판단은 믿을 수 있었다. 지금 내 경우처럼. 

“고맙습니다.”

숨을 멈춘 나는 호흡을 조심스럽게 골라 인사했다. 그리고 실제가 아닌 영혼의 심호흡을 하며 네이트의 얼굴에 시선을 고정해 다가올 재앙에 대비해 영혼의 힐링 포인트를 쌓았다. 하지만 웃는 얼굴을 보며 나도 모르게 웃어버리고 말았고, 그래서 숨이 찼고, 결국 숨을 쉬었고, 그 결과 도저히 이 세상에 속했다고 믿을 수 없는 끔찍한 냄새를 맡고야 말았다. 하마터면 인상을 쓸 뻔했지만 지금까지의 가혹한 훈련과 실전경험이 헛되지는 않아 가까스로 감정을 흘리지 않고 미소 지을 수 있었다. 기특한 나새끼. 엉덩이라도 두드려주고 싶은 기분이었다. 

운명의 시간은 더 이상 거부할 수 없는 거리까지 다가왔고, 나는 마지막으로 녹색 눈에 드리운 속눈썹 그림자를 보며 마지막 힐링 포인트를 채운 후 시선을 내렸다. 씨발, 희끄무레하게 익은 눈깔이랑 시선이 마주쳤다. 악마를 소환할 것 같은, 아니 소환된 악마가 진저리를 치며 꽁무니를 뺄 것 같은 수상쩍은 액체에 잠긴 생선대가리를 보자 눈에 눈물이 고일 것 같았다. 

그래, 세상은 아름다웠다. 그리고 섹스하기 좋은 아침이었다. 정말 그랬다. 이의는 없었다. 나는 달아올랐고, 체력도 충분했고, 언제 어디서든 적극적인 내 연인은 섹시했고, 식탁도 튼튼했다. 모든 우주의 행성이 직렬로 늘어서 어서 떡을 치라고 응원하는 것 같았다. 하지만 그럴 수 없었다. 그랬다간 식기까지 한 이걸 먹게 될 테니까. 씨발. 

식탁에서 떡을 격렬하게 쳐서 그릇을 엎으면 되지 않냐고? 벽에 걸렸던 액자를 깨뜨렸 듯이? 모르는 소리. 렌지 위에 있는 솥 크기가 양동이 크기였다. 이걸 엎어도 저걸 먹어야 했다. 매도 빨리 맞는게 낫다. 그렇다면 식탁에서 떡을 치면서 그릇을 엎고, 주체할 수 없을 정도로 불이 붙은 척 자리를 옮겨 싱크대를 짚게 하고 떡을 치다 렌지 위치로 옮겨 떡을 치면서 실수인 척 솥을 엎으라고? 씨발, 그러다 네이트가 다치면! 책임질 수 있냐? 저 위치면 확실하게 다친다. 남 말이라고 함부로 하는 거 아니다. 

아무리 머리를 굴려도 이 악마의 액체를 완전하게 회피할 길은 없었다. 지금 그릇에 담긴 이걸 해치우고 바로 떡을 쳐서 네이트를 방전시킨 다음 네이트가 자는 사이 솥에 담긴 저걸 해결하고 배고파서 다 먹었다고 기만술을 펼치는 게 가장 합리적이고 안전하고 현실적인 방법이었다. 

그러니까 해치우자. 신속하고 정확하고 치명적으로. 난 할 수 있다. 해병수색대가 아닌가. 안 되면 되게 하고 길이 없으면 만들면서 돌파한다. 용기를 내라, 브랫 콜버트. 어차피 한두 번 당하는 일도 아닌데, 이제 익숙해질 때도 되지 않았나. 자, 스푼을 들고, 타겟을 해치우는 거다. 

심호흡을 하고-씨발, 진짜 심호흡 말고 기분상 심호흡. 뭘 도대체 어떻게 하면 이런 악취와 비주얼이 나올까? 이것도 재주라면 재주였다-갈색과 녹색과 회색이 각자 떠도는 스튜를 스푼으로 뜨려는데, 스푼에 부딪힌 생선대가리에서 눈깔이 툭 떨어지면서 바스러졌다. 

…힘겹게 끌어 모은 용기가 한낮의 사막에 뿌린 물처럼 증발해버리는 것이 생생하게 느껴졌다. Quo vadis domine. 

외계인이 지구침공이라도 일으켜주지 않으려나?


	4. Chapter 4

큼직큼직하게 썬 양배추와 샐러리. 통마늘과 감자, 그리고 그 사이를 떠다니는 마늘 껍질과 감자 껍질. 스튜의 참상은 그러지 않아줬으면 하는 부분에서마저도 대범한 네이트의 성격을 잘 보여주고 있었다.

마늘 껍질과 감자 껍질, 희게 익어 부서진 생선 눈깔을 보고 있노라니 문득 2주 전 사건이 떠올랐다. 반정부군이 점령한 도시를 가로지르며 대응사격을 하던 중 밖에서 날아온 무언가가 다리 사이로 떨어져 확인해보니 RPG포탄이 바닥을 구르고 있었다. 네이트가 떠오르고 지금까지의 인생이 주마등처럼 뇌리를 스쳤지만 손은 기계적으로 포탄을 들어 험비 밖으로 던졌고, 아마 불량품이었던 듯 그 RPG포탄은 몇 초 후에나 폭발했었다. 숨도 쉬지 못하고 얼어붙었던 레이는 폭발음을 듣고서야 긴장이 풀려 과연 아이스맨은 해병이 자랑하는 전설이라 좆에서 폭탄을 낳아 적을 박살낸다고 떠벌거렸다. 그리고 그 며칠 후엔 도시 순찰을 돌았는데 적의 공격으로 건물이 무너져 도로를 막는 바람에 우리 분대가 고립된 적도 있었다. 지원부대가 바로 오지 않았다면 생포되든, 사살되든 끔찍한 꼴을 면할 수 없었을 것이다. 그렇게 크고 작은 위기가 꽤 있었다. 그 고비들을 넘기고 지금 난 이 앞에 있었다. 위험한 사선을 넘어 이제는 영혼을 파괴할 것 같은 스튜 앞에 선 나 새끼야. 너 새끼 팔자는 왜 이 꼬라지인지 모르겠구나.

고체 요리도 아니고 국물 요리인데, 액체 밀도에 따른 척력 실험도 아닌 한꺼번에 섞어서 끓이는 스튜인데 갈색, 녹색, 회색의 액체가 서로 섞이지 않고 마블링효과를 내며 기괴한 악취를 뿜는 꼴을 보니, 뭘 어떻게 만들어야 이런 스튜를 끓일 수 있나 싶었고, 긴장이 풀려도 뭘 어떻게 풀려야 이런 가공할 무기가 제작될 동안 처자빠져 잘 수 있는지 나 스스로가 한심하기도 했다. 어쩌면 피할 수 있었을지도 모르는 숙명이여, 잔인한 세 여신이여, 조롱하거라 구경꾼들이여, 성큼성큼 다가오는 절망 앞에서 깊이 잠들었던 나의 어리석음을.

어쩌자고 처자빠져 잤을까? 이렇게 되리라는 사실을 모르지 않았으면서 나는 뭘 믿고 고꾸라질 때까지 떡을 치고 그냥 쿨쿨 처잤을까? 침통함에 젖어 스튜를 바라보는 내 눈에 정어리 대가리가 보였다. 꼬리도. 부서진 몸통도. 그리고 그 틈새로 새어 나온 내장도. 구성요소가 하나도 빠지지 않은 내장도!

"내장 손질을 하지 않으셨군요."

실룩거리려는 입술을 가까스로 누른 채 입을 열자 네이트는 이 말을 기다렸다는 듯 눈을 빛내며 냉큼 대답했다.

"응. 그런데 브랫, 그거 알아? 생선 내장도 먹을 수 있대."

도대체 어디서 그런 쓰잘데기 없는 개소리를 듣고 이런 짓을 저지르신 겁니까!라는 말이 혀끝까지 내달렸지만 용케 삼키고, 나는 처음 듣는 소리라는 표정을 하며 뿌듯함에 가득 찬 네이트를 마주보았다. 먹을 수 있다는 대전제만 기억하고 실용화할 때 가장 중요한 디테일은 기억에서 지우고 이런 대참사를 일으킨 주제에 내게 요리의 팁을 알려줬다고 자랑스러워하는 그 표정을 그저 마주보며 웃었다.

생선 내장을 먹으려면 먹을 순 있었다. 물론 탈수로 죽기 싫어서 코끼리 똥도 퍼먹을 수 있으니, 인간이 먹으려고 작정하면 먹을 수 없는 것이 거의 없기는 했다. 하지만 내 말은 삶과 죽음을 가르는 상황에서 생존을 위한 극단적인 선택으로서의 섭취가 아니라 삶의 질을 높이는 식생활에서의 별미를 말하는 거였다. 막 잡아 펄떡거리는 생선에서 꺼낸 내장을 깨끗하게 손질해 소금에 절이거나, 향신료를 섞어 소스로 만들면 독특한 맛을 즐길 수 있었다. 살자고 삼키는 게 아니라 음미하며 즐길 수 있다는 말이다. 그런데 그렇게 손질하지도 않고, 하다못해 구이도 아닌 이런 국물 요리에, 비린내를 잡아줄 재료는 넣지 않고 이렇게 토막을 내 끓여버리면… 지저스 크라이스트.

보면 볼수록 숨도 쉬지 않고 삼킨 다음 얼른 떡을 쳐서 네이트를 재운 후, 이 끔찍한 것을 치우자는 결심이 흔들렸다. 그냥 말할까? 생선으로 이렇게 음식을 만들면 안 된다고 말해버릴까? 사람이 장점이 있으면 단점이 있었고, 네이트는 본인의 단점을 받아들이지 못하는 사람이 아니었다. 말하면 인정할 것이고 고칠 것이다. 그러면 음식이라고 부르면 음식에 대한 모욕이 되는 이 끔찍한 정신 공격 무기는 제거될 것이고, 앞으로 생선 창자를 그냥 끓인 국물이 식탁에 오르는 참사는 두 번 다시 일어나지 않을 것이다. 뜨뜻한 김과 함께 비린내가 올라왔고, 결심을 한 나는 신중하게 말을 골랐다.

"그렇습니까? 몰랐습니다."

"그렇대."

이상형의 연인을 만나 사귀면서, 기대감으로 가득 찬 얼굴에 혹해 양심선언을 얼버무린 적이 없는 자, 내게 돌을 던져라.

그리고 자랑스럽게 웃으며 눈을 빛내는 네이트가 귀엽기는 했지만, 설령 그러지 않았더라도 내 입은 결코 진실을 전하지 못했을 것이다. 그럴 수 있을 리가. 이렇게 내가 진실 폭로를 저어하는 이유는 이 스튜는 이미 창자의 맛 정도에 좌우되는 차원의 맛이 아니리라는 사실을 쉬이 예측할 수 있기 때문이요, 이번에 문제점 하나를 치우면 다음엔 더 기상천외한 문제를 끌고오리라는 사실을 경험을 통해 이미 알기 때문이었다. 내가 이 인간을 모를까? 내장을 제거하라고 하면 없앤 만큼 영양을 보충한답시고 생선을 우유에 넣고 끓일 인간이 바로 이 인간이었다. 예측할 수 없는 미지의 지옥 대신 알고 확인한 시련을 계속 감당하는 게 낫지.

"아, 그리고 그동안 MRE를 먹느라 염분을 과다 섭취했지? 그래서 소금은 넣지 않았어."

……

"그렇...습니까. 어떤 맛일지 기대되는군요."

속없는 호구 새끼라고 너무 뭐라고 하지 않았으면 좋겠다. 기요틴의 칼날을 보며 가슴을 벌렁거리는 사형수의 심정을 기대라고 우긴다면 내 마음속에서 요동치는 이 감정도 기대라면 기대 아니겠나. 그건 그렇고 비린내가 작렬하는 생선 스튜에 생강도, 후추도, 허브도, 냄새를 잡아줄 그 어떤 향신료도 넣지 않았는데 설상가상으로 소금까지 넣지 않았다. 괜찮다. 수많은 경험은 나를 강하게 만들어주었고, 비장의 무기도 알려주었으니까.  


"네이트, 할라피뇨 좀 주십쇼"

"맞다, 그걸 잊었군. 잠깐 기다려."

자리에서 일어난 네이트가 냉장고로 갔다. 네이트가 오기 전에 이 말을 먼저 해야할 것 같다. 네이트는 나와 할라피뇨에 어떤 편견이 있는데, 그걸 설명하자면 그때 이야기를 해야 한다.

무아파키아.

아직도 가끔 악몽으로 꾸는 그날 밤의 일을.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

제발 알아줬으면 해서 눈앞에서 대놓고 해도 일부러 모르는 척하나 싶을 정도로 눈치채지 못해서 사람 속 터지게 만들고, 그냥 흘려 보내줬으면 싶은 건 당황할 정도로 또렷하게 기억했다 전혀 예상치 못한 순간 사람 뒤통수를 치는 작자가 바로 네이트였다. 그런데 내가 그 앞에서 할라피뇨 치즈 타령을 했다. 죽을 뻔했다 살아난 다음 할라피뇨 치즈 타령을 하면서 피넛 버터에 짜증을 낸 새끼가 바로 나 새끼였다. 그러니 누굴 원망할 수 있을까? 다 내가 자초한 재앙이었다. 하지만 그렇다면 그때 내가 달리 뭘 어떻게 할 수 있었겠는가? 

피넛 버터를 집어 던지기 몇 시간 전, 나는 네이트를 잃는다고 생각했었다. 내 눈앞에서 네이트가 죽는다고 생각했었다. 

그때 우리 소대는 말도 안 되는 작전을 수행 중이었다. 작전지역 지도를 본 순간 난 생각했었다. 내가 적이라면 다리 앞에 장애물을 설치해 진입을 막고 도시와 도로 양 옆에 잠복했다가 발이 묶인 적에게 집중공격을 할 거라고. 그런 지점에 우리는 사전 정찰도 허락 받지 못하고 야간 작전을 수행했었다. 그리고 무아파키아로 진입하는 다리와 도로에 설치된 장애물에 발이 묶여버렸다. 진입 경로도 막히고 험비가 엉켜 후진 경로도 차단된 순간 매복했던 적이 일제히 사격을 시작했고 우리 소대는 옴짝달싹 못하고 쏟아지는 총탄과 RPG포탄의 타겟이 되었다. 말 그대로 킬 존(kill zone)에 갇혀버렸던 것이다.

 

*******

 

쉴 새 없이 날아오는데 비해 RPG포탄은 험비에 명중하지 않았다. 하지만 이 운이 언제까지 이어진다고 장담할 수 없었다. 상황이 좋지 않았다. 포탄이 한 대만 제대로 맞으면 험비는 화염에 휩싸일 테고, 밖으로 빠져나간다고 해도 사방에서 화력을 퍼붓고 있으니 바로 벌집이 될 상황이었다. 그때 포탄이 험비 바퀴 바로 옆으로 떨어져 터지면서 차체가 흔들렸다. 핸들을 이리저리 돌리며 경로를 확보하던 레이가 욕을 하고, 월트와 트럼블리는 동요하지 않고 대응사격을 했다. 뒷자리에 앉은 기자는 용케 겁에 질려 패닉을 일으키지도 않고 소리를 지르지도 않고 조용했다. 그리고 나는 스스로가 질릴 정도로 침착했다. 아드레날린 덕분일 수도 있고, 참전 경험 때문일 수도 있고, 아니면 내 삶에 미련을 둘만한 것이 없기 때문에 죽을 지도 모르는 상황이 아무렇지도 않은 건지도 몰랐다. 지척에서 폭발한 진동 때문에 험비가 세 번째 흔들렸다. 어쩌면 내 시신은 온전히 관에 들어가지 못할지도 모른다는 생각이 들었다. 이렇게 삶이 끝나도 달리 미련은 없었다. 내 오토바이로 캘리포니아 도로를 달리지 못하는 게 조금 아쉬웠지만 뭐 어쩔 수 없지. 그때 문득 생각이 네이트에게 닿았다. 

그래, 이렇게 끝나는 것도 괜찮겠지. 내 것이 될 수 없는 과분한 사람과의 인연이 예정대로 끊어지기 전에, 감정을 정리하려고 허우적거리기 전에 이 인연 속에서 죽는 것도 나쁘지 않았다. 누굴 마음에 담지도 누군가의 마음에 내가 있지도 않은 상태에서 혼자 죽게 될 거라고 생각했었는데, 이런 끝도 나쁘지 않았다. 가면무도회가 끝나 가면을 벗고 비참한 현실로 돌아가기 전에 이렇게 무도회가 한창일 때 죽는 것도 나쁘지 않았다. 아니, 오히려 바라지 못했던 행운이 아닌가. 

험비에 튕긴 총알이 방탄모에 부딪쳤다. 네이트는 괜찮을까? 소대 전체가 십자포화 과녁 상태였지만 내가 탄 선두차량 보다야 두 대 뒤에 있는 지휘 차량이 상대적으로 안전하다는 사실에 묘한 위안을 느낀 순간, 2분대에서 부상자가 발생했다는 무전이 들리고 잠시 후 소대장이 도보로 이동 중이라는 윈의 다급한 무전이 들렸다. 그리고 쉴 새 없이 터지는 폭발음과 총성 사이로 흙과 자갈을 밟으며 달리는 군화 소리가 들렸다. 피가 얼어붙었다. 

밥티스타와 루디, 릴리에게 우회해서 빠져나가라고 차례대로 명령을 내리는 목소리를 폭발음이 계속 끊었다. 나는 단 한순간도 돌아볼 수 없었다. 사격을 잠시라도 멈출 수 없는 상황이기도 했지만, 사방에서 총알이 쏟아지고 포탄이 날아오는 그 죽음의 길을 달리는 네이트를 보게 된다면 내가 무슨 짓을 할지 나조차 장담할 수 없기 때문이었다. 2분대 험비가 방향을 돌리고 주행하는 소리가 들린 후 포크의 차량이 방향을 트는 소리가 들렸다. 그리고 내 등 뒤, 레이의 운전석 너머로 방탄 조끼와 험비가 부딪치는 소리가 들렸다. 가슴이 철렁했다. 거친 숨소리가 바로 들리지 않았다면 난 그대로 얼어붙었을 지도 모른다. 

팔뚝을 걸친 험비의 창턱에 총알이 부딪치자 작은 불똥이 튀었다. 숨을 고르는 소리가 뒤에서 여전히 들렸다. 저 숨소리가 언제 멎을지 모른다는 생각을 하자 숨을 쉴 수 없었다. 지금 바로 총알이 네이트를 관통할지 몰랐다. 아니면 RPG포탄이 네이트에게 맞을 수도 있었다. 신경이 바늘처럼 곤두섰다. 당장 몸을 돌려 네이트의 멱살을 쥐고 끌어당겨 험비 뒷자리에 밀어 넣고 싶은 충동을 억누르라 이를 악물지만 언제까지 참을 수 있을지 자신이 없었다. 도대체 이 사람은 왜? 

포크의 차량이 빠져나가자 네이트가 심호흡을 하는 소리가 들리고 달리는 소리가 뒤를 이었다. 네이트의 등이 시선 끝에 잡혔다. 날카롭게 공기를 찢는 총알 소리와 발포 소리와 RPG포탄이 폭발하는 소리. 달리는 길이 계속 총알에 패였다. 사신의 망토 같은 그 길을 네이트가 달리고 있었다. 권총 하나만 든 채. 그 모습이 너무도 비현실적이었다. 눈을 감았다 뜨면 그 사이 네이트가 총을 맞고 쓰러질까 봐 눈도 깜박일 수 없었다. 심장이 얼어붙고 머리가 웅웅거렸다. 네이트가 무사히 지휘 차량에 도착할 것 같지 않았다. 그러기에 네이트는 너무 약해 보였고, 무방비했다. 정복을 입고 네이트의 관을 든 내 모습이 보였다. 얼어붙은 심장이 산산조각으로 깨졌다. 네이트가 지휘 차량에서 내려 다시 올라타기까지 약 2분 남진한 시간 동안 나는 영원의 공포에 갇혔다. 

중대와 합류한 후 나는 분대원들 상태도 점검하지 않고 바로 지휘 차량으로 향했다. 중간에 포크가 부르는 소리를 들은 것도 같지만 의식까지 닿지는 못했다. 브라이언이 파피에게 응급처치를 하는 2분대를 지나자 지휘 차량이 눈에 들어왔다. 부상자호송을 요청하는 소리가 들린 후 험비 문이 열리고 네이트가 내렸다. 그리고 나를 보고는 의외라는 듯 고개를 갸웃거리고 날 올려봤다. 

난 화가 났었다. 어쩌자고 그런 짓을 했냐고 따지려고 했다. 하지만 아무 말도 할 수 없었다. 머릿속이 깨끗하게 비워졌다. 부드러운 입술에서 새어 나온 하얀 입김이 싸늘한 새벽 공기 속에서 흩어졌고, 무아파키아에 퍼붓는 폭탄의 섬광이 녹색 눈 속에서 빛났다. 그 눈을 본 순간 깨달았다. 좆됐구나. 난 완전히 좆됐구나. 

하려던 말은 산산이 흩어졌고 입을 꾹 다물고 다시 뒤돌아 험비로 돌아가는 내 발 밑이 소리없이 무너졌다. 

잘 하고 있다고 생각했다. 내 것이 될 수 없는 사람이라는 걸 잘 알고 있으니 너무 빠지지 않게 감정조절을 했고 그걸 잘 하고 있다고 생각했다. 나와 네이트의 관계는 전선에서의 일탈이지 진짜는 될 수 없었다. 앞으로의 네이트의 인생에 내 자리가 있을 리가 없었다. 처음부터 끝을 알고 시작했고, 내 것이 아닌 것을 잠시 쥐고 있다 손가락 사이로 빠져나가는 모습을 보는 건 익숙했다. 그래서 이 관계의 끝이 왔을 때 구질구질하게 매달리지 않게 너무 빠지지 않게 조심했고, 잘 하고 있다고 생각했다. 이 인연이 끝나고 서로 갈 길로 가야할 때, 좋은 추억으로 날 기억할 수 있도록 깨끗하게 손을 놓을 수 있다고 믿었다. 감정이 피자가 식 듯 식지 않아도 시간과 함께 정리되리라고 믿었다. 개소리. 완전히 착각이었다. 정강이에 미치지 못하는 개울에서 물장구를 친다고 생각했는데, 턱을 넘기고도 계속 차오르는 늪에서 허우적거리고 있었다. 감정이, 마음이 언제 이렇게 깊어진 걸까? 만약 네이트에게 무슨 일이 생겼다면 앞으로 내가 살아갈 수 있었을까? 네이트의 미래에 내가 없다는 걸 알면서도 내 미래에 네이트가 없다는 걸 견딜 수가 없었다. 난 완전히 망했다. 감정이 이렇게 내 뒤통수를 친 건 처음이라 뭘 어떻게 해야할지 혼란스러웠다. 

중학교 시절부터 함께였던 약혼녀가 친구와 날 배신했을 때, 글쎄 충격은 그렇게 크지 않았다. 이미 알고 있었으니까. 고등학교 진학 대신 기숙사제 군사학교에 끌려들어가 한참을 만나지 못하고, 또 졸업하면서 부모에게 반항하려고 입대하는 바람에 떨어져 지내는 시간이 길어졌다. 만날 때마다 점점 지쳐가는 그녀를 알 수 있었다. 그러다 언젠가부터 그녀에게서 어떤 징조를 읽었고, 그녀가 한참을 고민하다 꺼내려는 말을 일부러 막았었다. 그 짓을 몇 번 저질렀고, 그래서 두 사람이 나란히 앉아 내게 청첩장을 내밀었을 때 나는 충격을 받는 대신 결국 올 것이 오고 말았다고 생각했다. 어쩌면 그랬기 때문에 지금까지도 두 사람과의 우정을 이어올 수 있는지도 모른다. 그녀가 깨끗하게 정리하려고 했던 순간을 내가 몇 번이나 망쳤기 때문에 결과적으로 둘이 악역을 떠맡게 된 게 미안하면 미안했지 나는 두 사람에게 화는 나지 않았다. 그리고 그런 경험이 있어서 네이트와의 이 관계도 괜찮을 거라고 생각했었다. 처음부터 끝을 알고 있었으니까. 하지만 감정은 눈이 멀어 속수무책으로 깊어졌고 나는 혼란스러웠다. 내 것이 될 수 없은 사람을 내 인생에 묶어두고 싶은 이 감정을 어떻게 해야할지 알 수 없었다. 내가 가질 수 없는 이 사람을 잃는다면 미칠 것 같다는 이 감정을 어떻게 해야할지 알 수가 없었다. 그래서 화가 났다. 대책없이 빠져버린 내게 화가 났고, 빠뜨린 네이트에게 화가 났다. 

하지만 나는 감정을 직시할 용기가 없었다. 그래서 감정을 깨닫는 원인을 제공한 오늘 새벽의 작전에 화를 냈다. 그것도 깨닫지 말아야 할 것을 깨닫게 해서가 아니라 죽을 뻔해서 화가 난다고 스스로를 속였다. 나는 언제나 이렇게 비겁했다. 진짜 문제가 생기면 정면으로 부딪쳐 해결하는 대신 달아났다. 그리고 이런 내 비겁함은 결국 네이트에게 지독하게 상처를 입히고 우리 둘 모두를 엉망으로 만들게 된다. 

이렇게 나 자신을 속이려고 들 정도로 난 비겁했지만 그래도 내 위치를 잊을 정도로 정신머리가 나가지는 않았다. 그렇지 않아도 소대원 새끼들은 몰살당할 뻔했다고 살기등등할 텐데 내가 대놓고 불만을 표시하면 '그' 아이스맨도 화를 냈다면서 아주 기세 등등해질 게 분명했다. 소대원 새끼들만이면 다행이지. 아예 중대원 새끼들 전부 활개를 칠 수도 있었다. 집단, 특히 군대에서의 유명세가 이렇게 좆같았다. 내 감정이 내 감정만으로 끝나지 않고 다른 새끼들이 터뜨리는 감정을 정당화시키는 핑계가 됐다. 그렇게 전부 불평을 터뜨리고 균열이 일어나게 할 순 없었다. 일단 감정을 가라앉혀야 했고, 그래서 난 3분대 에릭 새끼를 바라보았다. 

불쌍한 새끼. 언젠가부터 저 새끼는 마음을 안정시키는 토템이 되어 있었다. 아무리 위에서 내려오는 명령이 좆같고 상황이 짜증나도 저 새끼만 보면 누구나 마음이 차분하게 가라앉고 가진 것에 감사하게 되었다. 어제 우리도 죽을 뻔했지만 저 새끼도 죽을 뻔했다. 그리고 네이트와 3소대 소대장의 대처는 아주 달랐다. 에릭 새끼가 넋 나간 얼굴을 하고 앉아 있는 꼴을 보니 과연 마음이 숙연해졌다. 우리 소대 새끼들도 에릭 새끼를 힐끔거리면서 우리도 좆같은 작전 때문에 죽을 뻔했지만 우리 소대장은 우리 살리려고 총알이 빗발치는 그 지옥을 권총 하나 달랑 들고 뛰어들어 우릴 살려냈지만 저 새끼 소대장은 선두차량이 이미 적진에 진입했는데 나머지 차량이 다리에서 발이 묶였다고 패닉이나 일으키고 후퇴 명령도 내리지 않았냐고 수근거리고 있었다. 부글부글 끓어오르던 감정이 가라앉았고, 그래서 난 피넛 버터를 내던지면서 바닥에 남은 짜증의 앙금도 같이 내던질 수 있었다. 

아무도 내가 정말로 할라피뇨 치즈가 나오지 않고 피넛 버터만 나와 짜증낸다는 걸 믿지 않는다는 걸 알고 한 행동이었다. 이 상황이 존나 짜증나는 상황이지만, 짜증내도 되는 상황도 아니니, 짜증나게 짜증내지 말라고 경고를 하면서 내 감정도 조금 턴 행동이었다. 아무리 할리피뇨 치즈를 환장할 정도로 좋아해도 그렇지 죽다 살아난 상황에서 내가 정말 음식 투정을 한다고 생각할 새끼가 어디 있겠나? ...네이트 빼고는. 제기랄. 

네이트가 보기에 내가 몰살의 위기를 넘긴 후 가장 먼저 보인 감정적인 반응이 할라피뇨 치즈 타령이었다. 그것만으로도 편견을 가지기에 충분히 위험한데 이라크 해방작전 공식 종전 후 디와니야 군사시설로 이동한 후 휴게실에서 다른 새끼들이 릴리가 찍은 영상을 볼 때 나 혼자 따로 앉아서 크래커에 할라피뇨 치즈를 발라 처먹고 있었으니 네이트가 나를 할라피뇨에 환장해서 일정 기간 이상 할라피뇨를 섭취하지 않으면 발작을 일으키는 새끼라고 단정해도 무리는 아니었다. ...정말로 무리가 아니었다고 생각한다. 

그래서 나는 팝콘 그릇에 할라피뇨를 가득 담아오는 네이트를 보며 저 인간은 적정선이란 걸 모르는 걸까라고 속으로 비난하는 대신 내 탓이로소이다, 이게 다 내가 자초한 일이로소이다, 이렇게 스스로를 반성했다. 그리고 네이트가 나를 할라피뇨 중독자라고 생각하는 게 아주 나쁘지만은 않았다. 그 덕분에 네이트가 만든 음식에 미각이 마비될 정도로할라피뇨를 퍼부어서 먹어도 이상하게 여기지 않으니까. 

네이트가 이렇게나 내게 완벽한 연인이었다. 남 탓을 하기 전에 나를 돌아보게 만들고, 냉소적인 비웃음 대신 최악의 상황에서도 긍정적으로 생각하게 만들어 주었다. 이 얼마나 인생에 도움을 주는 고마운 사람인가. 빌어먹을. 

네이트는 예전 이라크에서 전투연대에서 삥뜯어온 LSA를 내밀 때처럼 환하게 웃으며 할라피뇨 그릇을 내 앞에 놓았다. 그리고 내가 할라피뇨를 스튜 접시에 퍽퍽 퍼넣는 동안 자기 시리얼 그릇에 우유를 부었다. 그랬다. 이상한 점을 눈치챘는가? 네이트는 내게 이따위를 처먹으라고 하고는 자긴 시리얼을 먹으려 하고 있었다. 그 소리는 네이트 역시 이 스튜가 일반적인 미각의 소유자가 감당할 수 있는 범주를 넘었다는 사실을 안다는 소리였다. 그렇다면 네이트가 왜 내게 이걸 먹으라고 내밀었을까? 사디스트라서? 아니면 내가 뭘 잘못해서 날 엿먹이려고? 차라리 그러면 좋게. 지금 내 앞에 놓인 시련은 네이트의 사랑의 열매이자 내 손으로 연 지옥문에서 나온 재앙이었다. 

그랬다. 나는 지옥문을 열고 평생 모르고 지나갈 수 있었던 진실을 내 손으로 끄집어냈다. 보통 진실의 힘은 강력하지만 그 중에서도 그림자 속에 숨었던 진실의 파급력은 특히 컸다. 그런 진실과 대면한다는 것은 하얗게 달아오른 인두로 낙인이 찍히는 것 같았다. 인두를 떼도 열기는 계속 살 속을 파고들어 평생 지워지지 않는 흉터를 남긴다. 난 그렇게 찍힌 낙인이 심장 위에 있다.

물씬 올라오는 끔찍한 비린내를 맡으며 난 운명의 그날을 떠올렸다. 그날, 내 삶의 질을 형편없이 떨어뜨리고 말았던 운명의 그날. 그날을 떠올리면 그 아침의 모든 것이 눈을 감으면 손에 잡힐 듯 생생했다. 하늘의 색깔, 구름의 모양, 공기의 냄새, 시트에서 올라오는 체취, 그리고 그때까지 느껴본 적이 없던 곳에서 올라오는 낯선 통증까지. 모든 것이 생생했다. 하긴 잊고 싶어도 잊을 수가 없지. 어떻게 잊을 수가 있을까? 

그날은 만년설처럼 영원한 순결의 상징으로 남을 줄 알았던 브래들리 콜버트의 체리가 따먹힌 역사적인 날인데.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

아침 햇살이 눈꺼풀 위를 간질거렸다. 나는 그대로 눈을 감은 채 언제든 반응할 수 있도록 온몸을 긴장시켰다. 그리고 내가 있는 장소를 확인했다. 손바닥 아래로 스치는 감촉은… 침낭이 아니었다. 시트였다. 그제야 긴장을 푼 나는 천천히 기지개를 폈다. 그런데 예기치 않은 부분에서 생소한 통증이 올라왔다. 아, 내가 밑이었지. 나른한 머릿속으로 어젯밤이 떠오르자 입꼬리가 슬쩍 올라갔다. 

어제 네이트와 나는 떡을 치기 시작한 이후 처음으로 섹스 포지션을 바꿨다. 그리고 결과는 대성공이었다. 신병훈련소 시절 이후 이렇게까지 몸이 녹초가 된 적은 처음이었지만, 뭉근하게 남은 열기는 만족스러웠고, 저릿한 여운은 안타까울 정도였다. 왜 진작 시도하지 않았을까 후회가 들 정도로 몸이 만족스러웠지만 심리적인 만족은 더욱 컸다. 끝내주는 섹스를 한 다음 느껴지는 개운함을 말하는 게 아니었다. 아, 그렇다고 개운하지 않다는 소리는 절대로 아니었다. 당연히 개운했다. 존나 개운했다. 단지 나는 평생 나를 짓누르던 문제에서 벗어나기 시작했다는 걸 말하고 싶었을 뿐이다. 

내겐 언제나 사람과의 관계를 망치고 마는 문제가 있었다. 그것이 무엇인지, 해결방법이 무엇인지도 잘 알면서 난 그 문제에서 벗어나려고 한 적이 없었다. 그저 겁에 질려 문제를 그대로 짊어지고 관계에서 달아나기만 했었다. 그래서 그런 나를 혐오했다. 그 자기혐오에서 평생 벗어나지 못할 거라고 생각했다. 지긋지긋하게 달라붙은 경멸과 증오가 사라질 날이 오리라는 것을 바라지도 못했다. 하지만 어제 나는 또다시 다가온 문제 앞에서 달아나지 않았다. 언제나와는 다른 선택을 했고, 그 결과 지금 나는 어쩌면 나 자신과 화해할 수 있을지도 모른다는 그런 희망을 느낄 수 있었다. 지독한 자기혐오의 늪에서 한 발자국이나마 빠져나온 이 기분을 어떻게 설명해야 할지 모르겠다. 분명한 건 앞으로 이 늪에서 점점 멀어지리라는 사실이었다. 네이트와 함께라면. 

네이트를 생각하자 따뜻하고 간질거리는 감정이 가득 차올랐다. 지금까지 나는 '좀 더 나은 나로 만들어주는 당신'이라는 건 머리가 꽃밭인 멍청이들에게 영화나 소설을 팔아먹으려고 사용하는 노골적인 상술일 뿐이라고 생각했다. 그리고 그렇게 비현실적이고 뻔한 거짓말에 속아서 돈을 낭비하는 사람들을 비웃었다. 그런데 지금 나를 봐라. 그 비현실적인 행운을 차지한 운 좋은 새끼가 바로 나였다. 네이트가 아니었으면, 네이트가 없었으면 내가 과연 그런 용기를 낼 수 있었을까? 내가 지금까지의 나와는 다른 내가 될 수 있었을까? 설마. 

가늠할 수 없는 사랑에 가슴이 벅찼다. 더 이상 사랑할 수 없다고 생각했었다. 이 이상 사랑하는 건 불가능하다고 생각했었다. 완전한 착각이었다. 사랑은 한계를 모르고 커지는 감정이었다. 시트에 밴 네이트의 체취를 들이마시며 나는 팔다리를 퍼덕거리고 낄낄거리면서 침대를 구르고 싶다는 충동을 가까스로 억누르고 천천히 몸을 일으켰다. 오늘은 평생 잊지 못할 특별한 날이 되리라는 확신에 가득차서. 

…평생 잊지 못할 날이 되기는 했다. 결과적으론. 그랬다. 평생 잊을 수 없는 날이 됐다. 낯간지럽고 쪽팔리지만 내가 은밀하게 기대했던 로맨틱이나 무드가 조금도 없어서 그렇지 오늘 하루는 평생 잊을 수 없는 날이 되었다. 지저스 뻐킹 크라이스트.

조금 뒤 내가 어떤 운명과 맞닥뜨리게 되는지 알 수 없던 나는 온 세상을 가득 채운 기쁨과 행복에 감탄했다. 세상은 어제와 같을 텐데 내게는 더 이상 같은 세상이 아니었다. 모든 것이 의미 있고 새삼스러웠다. 작은 나무 테이블의 색이 저렇게 따뜻했던가? 푸른 하늘은 저렇게 선명했던가? 구름은 저렇게 부드러워 보였던가? 그리고 네이트는 저토록 아름다웠던가? 주방에 있던 네이트가 나를 돌아봤고, 눈이 마주친 순간 숨을 쉴 수 없었다. 

우리의 모든 시간이 기적 같았다. 우리는 운명처럼 만나 타는 듯한 감정이 서로 이어졌다. 끔찍한 시련을 넘어 마침내 손을 마주잡았고, 네이트는 그 손을 이끌어 평생 벗어나지 못할 것 같던 자기혐오의 늪에서 한 걸음 나오게 만들어 주었다. 강한 의지를 담은 저 맑은 눈을 보고 어느 누가 사랑에 빠지지 않을 수 있을까? 시리도록 눈부신 이 사람과 함께 하는 삶이 어떻게 행복하지 않을 수 있을까? 그런데 이 사람이 내 사람이었다. 기적같은 이 사람이 사랑하는 자가 바로 나였다. 내 영혼을 바쳐도 아깝지 않을 이 사람이 내 곁에서 나를 더 나은 나로 만들어주었다. 이 순간 세상이 나를 위해 존재하는 것 같았다. 모든 것이 완벽했다. 모든 것이 아름다웠다. 

그것을 발견하기 전까지는. 

그것을 본 나는 혼란에 빠졌다. 그건 살면서 지금까지 본 적이 없는 것이었다. 뭘까? 저건? 시커멓고 누르스름하고 불길한 연기를 피워내는 저건 도대체 무엇이란 말인가? 세상에 저런 것이 존재해도 되는 걸까? 이렇게 막 있어도 되나? 뭐지? 무슨 외계 물질인가? 지옥에서 소환한 악마의 저주인가? 아니면 무슨 생체무기인지도 모르지. 그런데 왜 저런 물질이 군사실험소나 위험물질 폐기 탱크에 있지 않고 프라이팬에 담겨 있는 걸까? 

내 시선을 따라 고개를 돌렸던 네이트가 다시 나를 바라보았다. 볼이 살짝 상기된 그 모습을 보니 사랑스러움이 새삼스럽게 가슴을 벅차게 했다. 그리고 더없이 소중한 내 연인을 저 정체불명의 물질이 있는 이 위험한 곳에서 피신시켜야 한다는 지극히 당연한 생각이 떠올랐다. 그래서 내가 막 어깨를 감싸 안으려 팔을 뻗으려던 그 순간, 네이트가 살짝 부끄러워하며 입을 열었다. 

“프렌치 토스트를 만들려고 했어.”

…

…프렌치 토스트. 저게? 저걸 프렌치 토스트라고 불러야 한다고? 맙소사. 인간이 얼마나 창의성이 넘치고 세상을 증오해야 음식의 이름으로 저런 걸 만들 수 있는지 나는 깊은 혼란의 구렁텅이 속으로 떨어졌다. 

“원래 팬케이크를 만들려고 했는데 잘 안 되더라고.”

그제야 내 눈에 주방의 참상이 들어왔다. 싱크대는 숯덩이가 장악하고 있었고, 반죽이 말라붙은 그릇이 숯덩이 부대에 맹렬한 공격을 하고 있었다. 팬케이크 가루와 계란 껍질, 그리고 껍질을 깨다 떨어진 흰자와 노른자의 활약 역시 빠뜨릴 수 없었다. 주방의 참상과 프라이팬에 소환된 저주가 나를 혼란스럽게 했다. 하지만 나는 백만 달러를 들여 육성한 해병수색대였고, 참전 경험도 있는 노련한 고참이었다. 그래서 난 침착하게 현 상황을 파악했다. 

저게 정말 팬케이크이고 프렌치 토스트라면(존재와 명명의 정당성 여부는 미뤄두고 일단 주장에 근거해서), 정말 그렇다면 저것들은 무슨 목적으로 제작되었을까? 저게 정말 음식이라면 존재 이유는 음식이었-씨발, 우리 적은 우리의 적이라는 엔시노맨도 아니고! 아무튼 저걸 먹으려고, 혹은 먹이려고 만들었겠지. 저것의 제작 목적이 분명해지자 난 맹렬한 자아 검열을 했다. 네이트가 왜 저런 걸 만들었을까? 나 혹시 뭐 잘못했나? 아무 이유 없이 저런 걸 만드는 사람은 없다. 저 따위 것을 만들 땐 분명한 목적이 있고, 그 목적은 대개 목표물에 긍정적이지 않은 효과를 기대한다. 현 상황에서 저런 걸 동원해야 할 정도로 극적인 사건이 있었다고 하면 어젯밤 밖에 없었다. 혹시 네이트는 어제가 별로였나? 내가 만족스러웠다고 반드시 네이트도 만족스러웠을 거라는 법은 없으니까. 그런 건가? 

의외로 네이트는 정치감각이 뛰어났다. 특히 엿먹으면 때를 기다렸다 최적의 순간 적을 후려치는데 일가견이 있었다. 이건 역시 어젯밤이 별로였다고 엄중한 경고를 하는 걸까? 아무리 사랑해도 나 같은 덩치를 안는 건 거부감이 드니 다시는 그런 악몽을 겪고 싶지 않다고 따끔하게 경고- 아니지, 그건 정말 아니지. 성큼 다가온 자학의 그림자를 네이트에 대한 깊은 이해가 쫓아냈다. 자학하며 내 탓을 하려면 내 성격상 질리지도 않고 몇 년 동안 할 수 있었지만 네이트는 내가 가정한 상황에서 이런 수단을 쓰는 사람이 아니었다. 

네이트는 예리하게 벼렸던 칼로 앞에서 심장을 찌르지 뒤에서 등을 찌르는 타입이 아니었다. 그리고 안 되면 되게 만든다는 정신의 화신이었다. 만약 어제 포지션을 바꾼 섹스가 정말 마음에 들지 않았다면 마음에 들 때까지 탐색하고, 길을 찾고, 없으면 길을 만들어서라도 기어코 마음에 들도록 만들 인간이 바로 이 인간이었다. 그런데 딱 한 번하고 포기한다고? 게다가 이렇게 나한테 돌려서 표현까지 한다고? 돌려서 표현? 이 인간이? 퍽이나. 돌려서 말할 줄 아는 인간이면 얼마나 좋게? 

내가 지극히 사랑하는 나의 연인은 내가 아는 사람 중 가장 끔찍한 무드파괴자였다. 어제만 해도 그랬다. 포지션을 바꾸자는 말이 결코 쉽게 나오지는 않았다. 이런 경우의 수, 저런 경우의 수, 혹시 이렇게 생각하지 않을까, 저렇게 생각하지는 않을까, 괜한 말을 꺼내 네이트가 내 눈치를 보면서 하기 싫은 일을 억지로 하게 되는 건 아닐까, 머리가 시끄러울 정도로 고민하고 어렵게 말을 꺼냈는데 이 인간이 뭐라고 했는지 아나? 왜 포지션을 바꾸자는 말을 꺼내지 않냐고 조심스럽게 말을 건네자, 자신감 확실하고 위풍당당한 네이트 님 왈- 

…그만두자. 이 인간이 이런 인간인 게 어제오늘 일도 아니고, 새삼스럽지도 않다. 감동은 감동이고 복장은 복장이니 이 특별한 날에 머릿속에서 깨끗이 지워 마땅할 기억을 굳이 떠올려 속 끓일 이유가 없지. 

결론을 내자면 이 사태에 네이트의 다른 저의는 없었다. 불만도 없었고 경고도 없었다. 이건 그저 잠든 연…인(언제가 되어야 나를 이렇게 부르는 게 쪽팔리지 않을까?)을 위해 아침을 만들었는데 그 마음을 요리솜씨가 따라가지 못하는 가여운 남자가 벌인 작은 소동일 뿐이었다. 이 참상을 과연 요리솜씨가 없다는 지극히 단순하고 순수하고 가벼운 말로 넘길 수 있나 하는 의문은 남지만 아무튼 네이트에게 다른 속뜻은 없었다. 그건 분명했고, 그것이 비극을 불렀다. 

“그런데 이것도 잘 안 되네. 잠깐 기다려. 이거 버리고 시리얼 준비할게.”

얼굴을 붉힌 네이트가 프라이팬을 개수대로 가져가는데 내가 그걸 막았다. 바보 같은 나새끼가 그걸 막았다. 왜 그랬냐, 이 새끼야! 

“그냥 먹겠습니다. 뭐 괜찮아 보이는데요.”

거짓말이 술술 잘도 나왔다. 후회하리라는 건 잘 알지만 난 이럴 수밖에 없었다. 이런 나에게 누가 돌을 던질 수 있겠는가? 나를 좀 더 나은 나로 만들어준 아름다운 내 연인이 저렇게 시무룩한 얼굴을 하는데. 이 한 몸을 희생해서라도 의기소침해진 그 얼굴을 활짝 웃게 해주고 싶다는 마음이 드는 건 인지상정이 아니던가. 그리고 나는 산전수전 다 겪은 해병수색대였다. 낙타똥을 베고 단잠을 잘 수 있는 노련한 해병수색대원이었다. 좀 실패한 음식을 먹는다고 어떻게 되지는 않는다. 그렇게 무모한 자신감으로 가득 찬 나는 접시를 꺼내 프렌치 토스트라고 부르면 프렌치 토스트들이 집단 자살을 벌일 그것을 담고 포크로 베어 당당하게 입 속에 처넣었다. 그리고 곧바로 후회에 휩싸였다. 함부로 만용을 부려선 안 됐다. 이건 실패한 음식이라는 차원의 맛이 아니었다. 과연 해병은 전 해병이 되어도 해병이었다. 이것은 신속하고 정확하고 치명적으로 내 영혼을 파괴했다. 

그리고 네이트는 자기가 만든 음식을 먹은 사람에게 하는 지극히 당연한 질문을 했다. 

“어때?”

나는 그 질문 앞에서 지독한 내적 갈등에 휩싸였다. 그리고 멍청이들이나 사랑에 빠진다는 선현들의 경고가 괜히 이렇게 오랜 생명력을 지니게 된 것이 아니라는 사실을 깨달았다.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

나는 네이트를 사랑했다. 정말 깊이, 진심으로 사랑했다. 하지만 이 맛은… 지저스 크라이스트. 쉽게 입을 뗄 수가 없었다. 끔찍했다. 존나 끔찍했다. 아무리 사랑에 눈이 멀어 간도 쓸개도 다 빼다 바쳤다지만 이건…

탄 빵은 푸석푸석했고, 흰자는 뜨겁고 노른자는 차가웠다. 왜 넣었는지 모를 콩은 딱딱했고, 큼직하게 썬 양파와 당근은 익지 않았다. 버터는 질척거리면서 줄줄 흘렀고, 퍼부은 할라피뇨는 혀를 마비시켰다. 이건 인간이 감당할 수 있는 맛이 아니었다. 신이란 작자의 성질머리를 생각하면 이런 시련도 만들 수 있겠다 싶었지만 최소한의 양심이 있지, 적어도 살아있는 인간의 몫으로 분류된 시련은 아니라고 할 수 있었다. 지옥에서 고문 도구로 사용한다면 모를까. 만약 이걸 정말 프렌치 토스트라고 불러야 한다면 분노한 토스트의 신이 프랑스를 멸망시켜도, 포도주의 신과 치즈의 신은 프랑스를 도울 수 없을 거라고 확신할 수 있는 맛이었다. 나는 왜 이걸 먹어야 하나, 뭘 잘못했나, 지난 날을 돌이켜 반성하게 만드는 그런 맛이었다. 

하지만 난 이 말을 할 수가 없었다. 이 말을 할 수 있는 새끼였다면 처음부터 버리려는 걸 막고 굳이 이렇게 처먹지를 않았겠지. 하지만 그렇다고 거짓말도 할 수 없었다. 

우리가 다시 시작할 수 있었던 게 거의 기적이라는 걸 알기 때문이었다. 이제는 끝이라는 말을 흔히들 한다. 하지만 이 말을 꺼내는 사람은 두 부류였다. 대부분은 주도권 싸움에서 우위를 차지하려고 이 말을 휘둘렀다. 나를 잃기 싫으면 내 말대로 해라, 혹은 미련이 뚝뚝 떨어지면서 상대가 자길 잡아주길 원해서, 본인이 아닌 상대가 이 관계를 잡았다고 책임을 떠넘기려고 이 말을 꺼내기도 했다. 그런데 어떤 사람들에게 끝이라는 말은 말 그대로 끝이라는 명확한 결정이었고 선고였다. 이별 후의 후유증을 알고, 힘들 것을 다 고려한 후 그럼에도 불구하고 상대가 없는 미래를 선택했다. 이런 사람들의 끝은 단호했다. 그리고 네이트는 후자였다. 

어리석고 잔인했던 나를 놓아버리고 앞으로 나가기 시작한 네이트에게 매달리는 건 쉽지 않았다. 감정이 잦아든 눈을 볼 때마다 두려웠고, 더 이상 화내지 않고 거리를 두는 태도에서 어쩌면 영원히 놓칠 지도 모른다는 생각에 절망했다. 기적적으로 네이트가 다시 내 손을 잡았을 때, 한 가지 조건을 걸었고 나는 약속했었다. 무슨 일이 있어도 솔직하겠다고. 다시는 거짓말을 하지 않았다고. 

그리고 그 약속의 의미는 내게 절대적이었다. 네이트가 없는 끔찍한 미래를 막아주는 하나뿐인 보호막이었으니까. 그러니 거짓말을 할 수는 없었다. 

하지만 그렇다고 솔직하게 말해야 하나? 이걸 처먹고 나니 코끼리 똥이 미슐랭 스타 레스토랑의 대표음식으로 느껴질 정도라고? 아냐, 너무 노골적으로 솔직하게 말하지 않고 돌려서 진실만 전달하면 되지 않을까? 그냥 좀 그렇다고 말하면 되지 않을까? 물론 평소의 네이트라면 이렇게 우회적인 표현은 절대로 알아먹지 못하겠지만 저렇게 눈치를 보며 어느 정도 결과를 각오하는 이 상황에서는 정확한 의사전달이 가능하지 않을까? 말한다고 해도 감정적으로 받아들일 사람도 아니고. 하지만 문제는 내가 감정적으로 붙잡고 늘어질 거라는 사실이었다. 

오늘은 특별한 날이었다. 아주 사소한 부분이라도 망치고 싶지 않았다. 완벽한 하루가 되었으면 했다. 

지금까지 살면서 정말 잘했다고 자랑스럽게 인정할 수 있는 행동이 있다면 바로 네이트를 다시 잡은 것이었다. 나는 언제나 관계를 망쳤고, 망가뜨린 관계에서 달아났다. 항상 그랬다. 양부모님께도 그랬고, 전 약혼녀에게도 그랬다. 삐걱거리면서 망가지는 관계를 빤히 보면서도 고치려고 시도하지 않고 '내 팔자가 이렇지 뭐.'라고 변명하면서 달아났다. 그렇게 망가뜨린 관계 중에서도 네이트에게 했던 짓은 최악이었다. 총맞아 죽어도 변명할 수 없을 정도로 지독하게 굴고 망가진 관계를 확인하고 또 달아났다. 하지만 돌아왔고, 매달렸다. 

자존심이고 두려움이고 다 집어 던지고 비굴하게, 필사적으로 매달렸다 -고 말하고 싶었지만, 나는 달아나는데 익숙했지 매달리는 건 서툴었다. 놓칠 수 없다는 마음은 분명하고 시간이 갈수록 불안하고 초조한데 뭘 어떻게 해야할지 몰랐다. 그저 속만 탔다. 네이트와 만나고 돌아올 때면 그렇게 말하지 말고 다르게 말해야 했다고 언제나 후회했다. 다행히 우리는 다시 시작했고, 나는 감사하며 최선을 다했다. 네이트와 함께 하는 시간은 더 이상 바랄 수 없을 정도로 완벽하고 행복했다. 그렇게 믿었다. 

아니라는 걸 알고 있었으면서.

나는 네이트에게 거짓말은 하지 않았다. 그렇다고 완전히 솔직한 것도 아니었다. 우리는 행복했지만 자갈을 담은 그물 위에 세운 성에 사는 셈이었다. 마음 한구석이 항상 꺼림칙하고 불안했다. 하지만 나는 그 불안이 무엇인지, 왜 불안한지 직시하지 않았다. 외면했다. 그리고 아무 문제도 없는 척 내가 쥔 행복에 매달렸다. 그런데 어제 나는 내 그늘 속에 숨었던 진실과 마주할 수밖에 없었다.

 

*******

 

서점 주인과 대화하는 네이트를 유리창 밖에서 보며 봉투를 반대 손으로 바꿔 들었다. 그리고 마트에서 산 식품들의 운명을 생각했다. 이것들은 과연 존재의 의미를 헛되이 하지 않을 수 있을까, 아니면 아까 냉장고에서 싹 치운 식품들의 뒤를 따르게 될까? 통조림과 식빵과 시리얼의 미래는 그나마 밝았지만 우유의 미래는 불투명했고, 계란과 채소의 미래는 암담했다. 매번 거의 상해서 버리면서 계란과 채소, 우유가 냉장고에서 떨어지지 않도록 채우는 건 냉장고 하면 바로 이런 이미지가 떠오르도록 미디어가 세뇌를 했기 때문일까, 아니면 일단 이런 식품들을 냉장고에 채우는 것만으로도 건강한 식단을 유지하는 것 같은 착각 때문일까 심각하게 고민하는데 체구가 작은 여자가 내 앞으로 오더니 이라크 전쟁을 어떻게 생각하냐고 물었다. 

여자는 반전 구호가 적힌 티셔츠를 입고 있었다. 좆됐다. 그게 가장 처음 든 생각이었다. 군복을 입지 않았는데 어떻게 내가 군인인 걸 알았는지 모르겠다. 머리 모양 때문인가? 아무튼 곤란했다. 이라크 전쟁은 실패한 전쟁이라는 게 전세계적인 여론인데 여기서 민간인과 얽히면 곤란했다. 그리고 날 작정하고 노렸는지 여자와 같은 셔츠를 입은 남자가 핸드폰으로 촬영까지 하고 있었다. 이런 타입은 반응을 하면 더 지독하게 물고 늘어진다. 더구나 여자는 체구가 너무 작아 잘못 부딪쳐서 넘어지기라도 하면 폭행시비에 휘말릴 수도 있었다. 내가 묵묵히 입을 다물고 있자, 여자는 어떻게든 반응을 끌어내려고 고함을 지르며 정부를 비난하고, 전쟁을 비난하고, 이라크에서 벌어진 미군의 추태를 말했다. 기세는 더 험악해졌고, 이러다 침을 뱉을 지도 모른다는 생각이 들었을 때, 언제 서점에서 나왔는지 네이트가 나와 여자의 사이에 끼어들었다. 

당황한 여자가 네이트를 빠르게 훑어보았다. 인간이란 상황의 열세와 우위 판단에 아주 교활한 동물이었다. 이마를 덮는 머리카락을 본 여자는 네이트가 군인이 아닌 학생이라고 생각했는지 기세가 누그러졌다. 날 찍어서 인터넷에 올리려고 아주 단단히 작정을 한 모양인지 촬영하던 남자는 실망하며 노골적으로 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 

험악하게 몰아세우다 불청객의 등장으로 비난을 멈추기는 했지만 자기가 옳다고 생각하는 사람의 신념이란 쉽게 꺾이지 않았다. 여자는 눈을 매섭게 뜨며 네이트에게 전쟁을 찬성하느냐고 쏘아붙였다. 그리고 네이트는 침묵하며 여자를 응시했다. 뒤에 있는 나는 네이트의 표정을 볼 순 없었다. 하지만 네이트가 누구인가, 전선에서 기백만으로 현역 해병 중사를 질리게 만든 사람이 아니던가. 그 눈빛을 민간인이 감당할 수 있을 리가. 

눈에 띌 정도로 기세가 꺾인 여자는 우물쭈물하다가 이 전쟁은 옳지 않다고 중얼거리며 자리에서 벗어났고 동료도 바닥에 침을 뱉으려다 네이트와 눈이 마주치자 찔끔하며 시선을 피하고 얼른 자리를 피했다. 그리고 난 이 상황을 어떻게 받아들여야 할지 혼란스러웠다. 

이런 상황이 낯설었다. 아니 낯선 정도가 아니라 처음이었다. 덩치와 인상이 있고 직업이 이렇다 보니 보호받고 보호해야 하는 상황이 생기면 항상 내가 보호하는 쪽이었다. 언제나 내가 지키는 쪽이었지, 이렇게 누가 나를 지켜준 적은 없었다. 뭔가 가슴속에서 몽글거리는데… 생소하고, 민망하고, 따뜻하고, 어색하고, 부끄러웠다. 그래서 이 기분을 떨쳐내려고 아무 말이나 꺼냈다. 

"여자에게 친절하신 줄 알았는데요."

그러자 네이트가 날 돌아보며 어깨를 으쓱거렸다. 

"그렇게 배웠지만 우선 순위를 헷갈리지는 않아."

거울을 보지 않아도 알 수 있었다. 얼굴이 시뻘겋게 달아오른 것을. 네이트의 눈을 보면서 동시에 시선을 어디에 두어야할지 망설여졌다. 속이 시끄러웠고 어린 새의 솜털이 심장을 간질이는 것 같았다. 이 기분이 좋은지 불쾌한지 판단이 서지 않았다. 계속 느끼고 싶으면서 얼른 떨쳐버리고 싶었다. 나는 화제를 돌리는 쪽을 선택했다. 

"글쎄, 뭐 저 여자가 아주 틀린 말을 하지는 않았죠. 자랑스러워 할 수 있는 참전은 2차대전 이후 씨가 마르지 않았습니까. 우린 똥통을 구르며 좆같은 상황을 더 좆같이 망쳤습니다. 아주 좆같죠."

말이 채 끝나기도 전에 억센 손이 내 뒷덜미를 쥐고 끌어당겼다. 그리고 흔들림없이 단호한 의지를 담은 눈이 나를 똑바로 보았다. 

"넌 그런 말을 하면 안 돼. 너희 중 그 누구도 그런 말을 하면 안 돼. 넌 잘못하지 않았어. 책임은 명령을 내리고 권리를 가진 새끼가 지는 거야. 다시 한번 말하지만 넌 잘못하지 않았어. 그런 생각 하지마."

"…"

"그래도 죄책감이 느껴진다면-"

끔벅이는 날 보던 네이트가 입꼬리를 장난스럽게 끌어올렸다. 

"민주당에 투표하는 게 어때?"

"허- 어림없는 소리 마십쇼."

내가 헛바람 소리를 내자 네이트가 내 목을 놓아주며 낄낄거렸다. 그리고 내 어깨를 두드리며 앞장섰다. 

"집에 가자."

네이트의 등과 어깨를 보며 난 깨달았다. 

울타리. 

나는 지금 나를 지켜주는 울타리를 가졌구나. 환희와 두려움이 몰려왔다. 세상전부로부터 나를 지켜주는 울타리는 아주 어렸을 때부터 간절하게 바라던 내 소원이자 내 인생에 나타나주지 않았으면 하는 공포였다.


End file.
